The End
by tiggyblue
Summary: Follow the adventures of Adora and the Great Rebellion as it nears it's final battle with the evil Horde.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I haven't written in a while so here's a short fan-fiction to get me restarted. Note that I only recently became addicted to She-Ra and have only seen a handful of episodes, so I apologize if it's not accurate.

Chapter One

"How Many trees this time?" Kowl asked while fluttering above the head of the newest rebel. Watching Madame Razz and broom make one of their famous horrible landings. "I'll guess six."The new girl said. She was from a neighbouring village but unlike most of the rebels her only special skill was an amazing amount of courage. "Six really?" Bow said approaching from behind them. The girl pointed to a batch of saplings six to be exact. Madame Razz's shouts of directions could be heard above. Bow had found Midge scrapping with a bunch of Hordak's henchmen on the outskirts of her village. Seeing her courage he invited her to join the rebellion. She had made her self at home so far but she still had many members of the rebellion to meet, including the former force captain.

Madame Razz picked that exact moment to land among the saplings fortunately not crushing many of them too badly. "Oh dearie my!" Madame Razz exclaimed her head spinning. Broom wasn't too impressed either. Midge chuckled, as much as they practised their landings never got any better. "How long before Adore gets back?" Madame Razz asked after she untangled her self form the trees. Adora and Glimmer had gone to help one of the cities on the outskirts of Etheria. But Glimmer not knowing Adora's secret meant they had to walk not fly like she usually did over great distances. "Still another week" Bow replied. You could tell he didn't want her to be gone that long. "Hey where did Kowl go?" Bow asked. Midge shrugged in response truth was she had no idea when the fuzzy little coward went to. The group began to prepare for their next attack and the nights supper.

One week later

Needless to say both Adora and Glimmer were relieved to be back in the protection of Whispering Woods. Adora was looking forward to seeing Bow again. One week was a long time to go with out seeing your unofficial boyfriend. She was hoping she could snuggle up in his arms and fall asleep like they had done the last few nights. Of course she would die if anyone else knew that. So not even her best friend Glimmer knew. In the beginning Adora had no interest in Bow, he always felt the need to save her though she as She-Ra was usually the one to save him. He had been to full of himself perhaps getting constantly shown up by She-Ra had mellowed him. What also affected her decision was her abandonment by Sea-Hawk. She had been interested in him until he cheated on her. Though it was a few months ago the scars were still fresh. Thinking of him still brought tears to her eyes, to which Glimmer noticed. "Sea-hawk again?" Adora gave a nod of her head. "Forget about him, at least you still have Bow" Glimmer then shot ahead on Bow's horse Arrow to the rebellion camp. Adora was baffled by what Glimmer meant had she seen them together or just bugging her as it was no secret that Bow liked her. She was glad that her friends approved of a relationship with Bow more. Her break up with Sea-Hawk had been messy and public. Him kissing another girl in front of everyone had made it obvious that he no longer loved her. There was even a horrible rumour that he had been dating the girl while he was supposed to be with her. It was probably true as he was engaged in less than a week after their break up.

Adora stopped to wipe her eyes before heading to the smell of supper at the camp. She had a talk with Spirit first though. He assured her that Sea-Hawk was a jerk and Bow was what she deserved.

She walked in to see her friends and a new face huddled around a fire. A new girl was explaining something, all listened intently. Apparently something about a different world Earth was it? Bow jumped up when he saw her. He quickly introduced the new girl to Adora. Midge stood up to shake hands "I've her so much about you" Midge smiled. "And I'm glad to join the rebellion."

"Now just wait till you meet She-Ra." Bow said excitedly. Still not connecting that the two women he loved were the same person. Though his crush on She-Ra was quickly diminishing, as he was getting to know Adora better.

Adora sat down on one of the logs around the fire trying to joining in on the fun. Her previous sadness still hung with her though. It appeared that Midge was telling stories of her antics of her life on her home planet. Everyone was having a good time even the Twiggets. Midge was telling a very entertaining story of the time she and her friends and the rest of their high school class went to the beach for the day.

Midge was amused everything that was so ordinary to her fascinated them. Of course everything in this world fascinated her. The blue and pink leaves, the Twiggets. They begged her so much that she also told a camping story, by then it was defiantly bed time. What fascinated her most thought was mysterious women Bow told her about. She-Ra!

The attack the next day went exactly as planed, they surrounded the horde and took them down, Bow was almost shot in the shoulder by his own arrow, a hordesmen had reflected the arrow, She-Ra had to save him from that close call. The new girl Midge was extraordinary helpful, she even caught a hordesman who was trying to escape. She tripped him into the nearby lake. This village they were freeing from the horde was the same one Bow though Midge came from. Turns out she had just been a wandering traveller though from another planet. Midge recognized one of the hordesman from earlier. She snuck up behind him and stole back her sword that was on his back. "Care to mess with me now?" Midge yelled at the horde.

She-Ra had to grab her back. "I've think they had their fill for the day." The rebels after a small celebration began the long trek back to Whispering Woods. She-Ra and Swiftwind flew back to the rebel base. With so many rebels gone she had to be sure their base was safe. She also need time to think it was hard she still loved Sea-Hawk. She had never been happier than when Sea-Hawk had said that he liked her. Putting aside her fear that he liked She-Ra better. Their walk together had been one of the happiest times in her life, it only compared to her excitement of meeting her real family after so many years. Tears still clouded her eyes, a part of Adora accepted the truth that they were done forever but the rest of her wished that they could still be together. Parts of her wished he was under a spell like she had been during her years as force captain. What she needed was for someone to know the truth, to know both sides of her and understand. To help her get though the rough patches of being two people. Some day perhaps she would have a best friend. A best friend who understood her. Madame Razz and Kowl were alright but they didn't have the all too human heart the both Adora and She-Ra possess. Her big question though was how could she settle for second best?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. There's some cute Bow and Adora moments in this one. The reason for the extra character is I felt that the story needed someone who could understand Adora. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Adora was having a dream. One where she and Sky-Hawk were still together. They were talking about their future together. All the plans that Sea-Hawk had for them, getting married, exploring the seas, taking her away from Bow and all her friends. Suddenly Sea-Hawk changed he turned black gaining enormous height, he became a shadow like figure. Suddenly she was She-Ra the new shadow figure let out an evil laugh. It said how it really worked for the Horde and how it used Adora to find She-Ra. Suddenly the shadow was Sea-hawk again, with an evil grin on his face he pulled out a dagger walking menacingly towards She-Ra. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream.

Adora woke with a fright. She was alone in her tent and she was safe. She was shaken to her core. How their time together lead to such a nightmare. She was horrified, was that her inner conscious? Did she hate him that much? She did felt relieved though at her not wanting to leave Bow. A bush came to her face as she laid back down. She had sweet dreams the rest of the night about her and Bow.

Madame Razz was the one to wake Adora in the morning. She had made breakfast and didn't want Adora to miss it. Adora got dressed and joined the rest of the rebels, siting around the fire pit. Bow was serving food today. Adora could not make eye contact with him, she kept blushing every time he looked in her direction. "Are you alright Adora?" Bow asked her. "Yes I'm fine." Adora replied. Bow gently touched her face, "You've got a rash all over your face." "Oh I was just too hot last night." Adora replied a weak excuse as the nights were getting cooler now. Midge who was sitting across from the couple, tried to help out Adora and said "You too? Those tents must be good insulators." Adora still to embarrassed to be next to Bow said "I'm going to take care of Spirit." Even Spirit could tell something was up when She gave him his breakfast. "So what happened?" Spirit asked wondering if he should be concerned, or if this was a normal human thing. "Wh- What do you mean?" Adora asked. "Your face is all red. And you took care of me before for you had your breakfast." He stopped to munch some oats. "I- I don't know what your talking about." Adora turned and walked away angry that even the horse could tell her emotions.

Three days Later

Adora could still not make eye contact with Bow. As soon as she thought of him she blushed and her eyes immediately went to the ground. She decided she had to tell him how she felt otherwise she'd never be able to look him in the eye again. Imagine that her Princess Adora and She-Ra completely smitten with a guy. She was afraid to find out if she would become distracted by him as She-Ra. If the need for She-Ra arose.

It was odd though Adora and She-Ra actually had different feelings. Though She-Ra wasn't concerned with dating. She-Ra was concerned with few things except for the freedom of Etheria and making wrongdoers pay. Adora well that was a different story she did want to help people but it wasn't a crying need like it was for She-Ra. She-Ra got antsy if there was no trouble to fix. Once the only way to calm She-Ra was a punching match with a tree. Seeing as She-Ra can break though the hardest metal punching a tree was not enough relief for her. A mountain had been though. There was now a nice little den for some animal in the so called unbreakable mountain.

"She-Ra!" Glimmer yelled. The rebels still had no idea how to contact She-Ra so lately they taken to calling for her. Hoping that the mighty hero was always within ear shot. Amusing as she usually was. Madame Razz rushed up to Adora somehow knowing where she was. "I looked everywhere for you." Madame Razz shouted out of breath. "You'd better turn into She-Ra. The city of Flowers needs you!" "Oh no!" Adora cried realizing that was the town where Bow went to help fight the Horde. Adora rushed off to find Spirit so they could transform together. Within minutes they were flying off to the near by city of Flowers.

When She-Ra arrived the city was in chaos. She made quick work of the Horde. She used their new slave transporter as a jail for the Horde. Swiftwind was a huge help as always. He made a wind tunnel around the outside of the village so that no Hordesmen could escape. She-Ra was in the middle of lifting a tank to throw back at the horde when she saw something that disturbed her an injured man. Though she could not see his face for the crowd around him was so thick. She knew there was blood though and plenty of it. She finally threw the tank and the slave transporter into the air where Swiftwind was making his wind tunnel. "Well Hordak I guess you'll be getting that by airmail." She-Ra said. A little girl grabbed She-Ra's hand and said. "That man's hurt you have to come help him." She sounded scared. "Of course I will." She-Ra answered and let the child lead her to the crowd of people. "Got yourself in a bit of trouble did ya." She-Ra said still unsure of who it was. The crowd moved aside. The Adora emotions in She-Ra got quite a fright to see that it was Bow bleeding on the ground. "Hold still." She-Ra told Bow as she placed her hand over his injured side. Bow was only half conscious as She-Ra healed him. She-Ra's powers could heal him but they could not help with blood loss. It was now up to Bow if he could recover. Bow looked up at She-Ra and whispered Adora's name. She-Ra needed to give him something to think about. "You'd better stay with us or Adora will be upset." "Adora" Bow whispered again before falling asleep. She-Ra lifted him up and placed him on Swiftwind. Just as She-Ra was about to hop on SwiftWind, Midge walked into the town square. She had been deeper into the town thwarting trouble there up seeing her from the back Midge made a fatal mistake "Adora" Midge yelled clearly waving at the blond next to the horse. "Huh" Midge said. Watching the women turned around Midge realized she made a Mistake. Suddenly realizing Adora's secret Midge knew she had to fix it fast. She dropped the smile off her face and turned to an expression of panic. She rushed up to She-Ra out of breath. "Adora! Adora! Where is she? She was with me at the lake and then she disappeared. I..." Midge broke into tears. "Don't worry she's safe." She-Ra said. "Oh thank you." Midge sighed a hand to her heart. "She'll meet you back at the rebel camp right now I better get Bow back." She-Ra hoped on Swiftwind with the semiconscious Bow. "Fly Swiftwind. Fly" She-Ra shouted. Midge smiled knowing the secret of She-Ra and Adora.

She-Ra figuring it was safe to transform back into Adora in front of the sleeping Bow said "She-Ra enter the Sword!" All the human feeling rushed back to Adora. She knelt over Bow and kissed him on the cheek. Unsure of why her feelings had changed so drastically, she felt like she would die with out him. She was scared to death for him. The flash of light from the transformation had stirred Bow awake. He saw Adora above him pulled her close and whispered the three best words. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adora felt like her heart was going to burst. Bow had just told her that he loved her. She knew that no matter what Lighthope said she was going to tell Bow about her both parts of her. Adora fell into a happy sleep next to Bow. Her dreams were only once disturbed by the thought that he might not make it. That she would stand beside his grave and cry.

Adora awoke in the morning from a peaceful slumber. With her eyes partially closed she kissed Bow on the nose. She lifted her head to see Glimmer's face directly above hers. Glimmer had not meant to intrude on something so private but she wanted to see how Bow was recovering. Adora always seemed so placid and having something to bug her about was too good to pass up. Glimmer shot out of the tent. She began to shout "Adora lo-" Adora tackled Glimmer "Shhh! You can't tell anyone!" Adora had clasped her hand over Glimmers mouth. Glimmer removed Adora's hand "I won't tell but is it true? That you love Bow?" Adora didn't need to answer they way she looked at Bow's sleeping form was answer enough. Glimmer was a bit of a gossip so Adora hoped she could keep her word.

Broom was the first of many rebels to visit Bow over the next few days. Adora visited when she could but she was pulling double duty, triple if you counted She-Ra. Adora had her own personal battle to see to. To let Bow in on her secret. It would go against what Lighthope wanted but Adora felt it was her choice. She was the one doing the work she should be the one to decide who knew. As for the mater of love Adora wished she could visit her mother, she would understand her plight of love but she had no knowledge of She-Ra. There was also no guarantee that her mother had married for love either. How could you get advice from someone on the subject of love if hadn't experienced it themselves. At least the heart stopping love she felt for Bow.

Midge never really did tell Adora she had figured it out. Truthfully Midge didn't know how either she suspected that being from Earth must have helped, maybe allowing her to see though disguises easier? Midge didn't know, but she knew Adora needed help badly. She decided to corner her on one of her daily walks.

Adora couldn't help but feel that someone was following her. She was tempted to change into She-Ra but if they were watching her they would know her secret. Adora spotted the newest rebel untangling her self from a bush. She had to laugh she was paranoid about nothing. The new rebel had proven to be beyond loyal. There was no way that Midge would hurt her. Midge finally freeing herself walked towards Adora and said. "Lets have a talk." Unsure of what Midge wanted Adora agreed." They both took a seat at the edge of a clear stream that supplied water for the rebels. One more advantage for Whispering Woods. Adora stared down at the quite water, unsure of what to say. Midge began. "I know your secret." Adora looked up at her. "I know your both She-Ra and Adora. I really don't know how I figured it out but it just clicked. And I know your having difficulties is there anything you want to talk about? I mean I don't know you well but I understand being two people. Or having two faces. See my mom wants me to be some big shot success. Me I'd rather work in the military and help the world even if it is dangerous. I know it must be hard to relate to your friends when they don't have the full range of emotions you do. Everyone here is great but they really only know half of you. I feel like that at home too." Midge gave a small smile at Adora. It was the part about having two faces that really connected with Adora though.

It was nice to have a talk with someone who understood, that got her. Adora and Midge talked for another hour before they both had duties to attend to.

Adora took a break from her chores to look fondly at Bows tent. She smiled and dropped her fire food. She had worked hard enough over the last few day that spending some time with Bow was well deserved. She entered his tent to see Glimmer bent over him with a cool rag to his face. Bow was sweating heavily. "What's wrong?" Adora asked. "His wound didn't heal properly and it got infected." Glimmer replied. She was dunking the rag into more cool water. Adora could read between the lines though. They had a few rebels die last year from infections. This meant that Bow was fighting for his life. A tear slipped out of Adora's eye. She knew what she had to do. "Glimmer would you give us a moment alone?" Her voice sounded more like that of She-Ra. "Sure. Remember keep putting that rag on his head. Unfortunately it's the only thing we can do for him." It's not the only thing that She-Ra can do though. Adora thought to herself. Knowing that Bow was too ill to notice Adora transformed into She-Ra in front of him. She-Ra put her hand to Bow's side trying to figure out where the infection went to. She healed multiple spots but the infection was stubborn. There was only so much she could heal at a time and the infection was above that. Bow's will to live would be critical in his recovery. Adora sighed Bow's fever had gone down. She used up too much energy as She-Ra that she had been forced to transform back. She laid down beside Bow and didn't protest as his arm wrapped around her. She hadn't intended to stay but being wrapped up in Bows arms made her feel safe. Safe enough to whisper three little words. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Well this Fan-fiction quickly swirled into more than I intended. Long live She-Ra! Sorry about the Sea-Hawk Sky-Hawk thing. I was thinking of his flying boat at the time. But also if you've seen Sky Dancers you'd understand why. Skyler, Skyla, Sky-Hawk. :) If you have any suggestions for my story or anything you want to see, message me or leave a review. Taking after my favourite fan-fiction author I'm leaving quotes before the chapters.

~ "Do what makes your heart pound." - I can't remember who said that.

I also need a beta reader. Hmm. Could someone help me with that?

Chapter 4

Bow startled he had heard what Adora said. He hugged her close, breathed in the smell of her hair. He settled against Adora's back and fell asleep.

Morning the next day

Madame Razz was playing cards with Broom, and Kowl in the centre of the rebel camp. "That's another game for me." Madame Razz said. "It might be good if you didn't cheat." Broom said. "Yes, that's right I swear she marks these cards." Kowl said floating behind Madame checking her cards. "Oh my." Kowl saw what Madame Razz didn't that Bow was out of his tent and walking towards them. "Bow how are you feeling?" Kowl asked concerned for his friend. "I'm much better. My infection's gone and I recovered the blood I lost. It was a close call though" Bow said. "Yes, we don't want you to die on us yet." Kowl said. "Thank you Kowl." Bow said some what insulted.

"Now where's that Adora? Is she still asleep?" Broom asked. "Don't give her too a hard time. She's had lots of extra work lately." Madame Razz said taking a swat at Broom. "Thanks for all the concern guys." Bow said jokingly. He knew though they had all checked in on him throughout the week. "How about a late breakfast, and I'll get Adora." "Sounds good I'll whip something up." Midge said dumping the nights firewood. Bow jumped a little, Midge had scared him. "I'll make something we have on Earth."

Adora was still dozing when Bow entered the tent. She stirred at the light entering the tent. Bow bent over Adora and pushed her hair out of her face. "Aww." Bow didn't have the heart to bother her with what happened last night. She probably didn't even realize she said it. Bow knew that Adora had a hard time trusting people. Though he didn't blame her everything she had been though it made perfect sense. He'd have to be careful how he brought it up, but now definitely wasn't the time.

Bow picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Her arms over his neck. She woke up on the way to the fire pit. She smiled at him sleepily. He put Adora on one of the logs. She looked up and smiled at him a while rubbing her eyes.

Then the smell of food hit her. She hadn't eaten since early last night, and it was nearly noon now she was starved. Adora watched Midge flip funny looking pancakes. The smell attracted the Twiggest, they watched as Midge poured a sweet smelling syrup over a big stack of pancakes and passed it to one of the Twiggets. "What are they?" Spragg asked. "Who cares there delicious." Sprockett said. "Finish pancakes with maple syrup. A real Canadian dish." Adora got her plate and dug in it was delicious. Bow grabbed a plate and sat down next to Adora. She was eating so fast that Bow wanting to bug her stole a pancake off he plate. Needless to say she didn't even notice. Madame Razz did. "If she's that hungry give her back that pancake." She waggled a finger at Bow. He placed the pancake that was still dangling off his fork back onto Adora's plate. She scarfed that too.

Midge laughed to herself. Bow and Adora were quite the sight. She was amused by the subtle ways they touched, a bump of the knees, an accidental hand holding, their jokes, everything screamed that they should be a couple was there. Only both parties didn't realize it. It was pretty obvious that they both liked each other but Midge knew some thing serious would soon develop. If they let it.

Midge held out the bowl "How about some more pancake batter?" Midge asked Madame Razz.

"Umm alright." Madame Razz said trying to think of a spell." "Razzle Ozzle, witches pot some more pancake batter to fill us up." Midge watched amazed as batter rushed into the bowl. She only hoped that with the amount Adora was eating the bowl wouldn't overflow.

Castaspella chose that moment to appear. Midge scared fell off the back of her tree log. Batter in hand luckily she manged not to spill much. Adora forgot her hunger for a moment. "Castaspella is everything alright?" Adora was concerned for her friend. They hadn't seen her in quite a while. Adora hoped the Horde wasn't bothering Magicord.

"I'm fine and Magicord is holding it's own. The horde is attacking but not too much damage has been done so far. There are a few more orphans though." "Oh that's always sad when that happens." Madame Razz said.

"No the problem is that I sense a disturbance with an ancient power. It's looking for someone but it can't contact them. It's growing restless. I was hoping that the main rebellion camp would know more." Adora's mouth went dry and the thought of food made her sick to her stomach. "Did you get a name?" Bow asked. "I only got a general feeling of it. It had an over powering presence of light."

Adora rushed from the fire pit to go dry heave into a bush. If Lighthope was looking for her that meant it knew. She was dead.

"Oh No." Madame Razz said. She was the only one who knew the source of She-Ra's power. Bow was about to take after Adora when Madame Razz said. "Just leave her alone for a moment. She probably just ate too fast." Madame Razz was biting her nails she was so nervous.

Adora lifted her head and stared at the gap from Etheria to Eternia knew what she had to do. She rushed over to where the barriers between the worlds was the thinnest and contacted the Sorceress. "So you want to come here?" The Sorceress asked her face was a bit fuzzy in She-Ra's sword. "Yes I need to talk to Adam for a little bit." Adora said. The Sorceress's face disappeared from the sword as a yellow worm hole appeared. Adora stepped though and entered the world of her birth. The world where she was, no is a princess. Imagine that her Adora former force captain of the Horde, a princess. It was still a lot to take in.

Every once in a while when she and Adam met they would discuss her future duties as princess. Everything that seamed so normal to Adam was so bizarre to her. She hardly knew that there were different forks for eating. Growing up in a place where the best always went to someone else usually the horde leader at the time, she didn't have the class that a princess should. She hoped it wouldn't matter with her being gone for so many years. Surely the citizens of Eternia would forgive her? Adora was nervous being in Eternia reminded her of her future duties and what she would have to leave behind. _Bow _the thought swept into her head. Adora felt sick to her stomach again. Lighthope wanted her, it probably wasn't a good thing.

Adam was excited Adora was here for a visit, the Sorceress had told him about the unexpected surprise. He walked in to the transport room to see Adora kneeling on the floor holding her stomach. He rushed over to her. She was staring blankly at the floor and shaking. Adam knew she wasn't well, he picked her up and carried her to one of the rooms in the palace. He tucked her in to the bed, and placed a bucket beside the bed. Adora's shaking was getting worse. After she had thrown up a few times she was able to talk to him.

Adam got some of her story. The spirit that provided She-Ra's power was looking for her. Other than that Adam could understand very little of what Adora sometimes She-Ra said. She was changing back and forth between her two self's very quickly. That was what worried with him so much, Adora was not making an effort to change her form. It was happening on it's own.

He got the Sorceress to help. She was the only one in the kingdom who knew Adora's secret. The Sorceress gave Adora some medicine to drink which calmed down her fever.

"I don't know what's wrong." The Sorceress said. "But I'm going to find out." Adam said as he transformed in to He-Man. "Sorceress can you open the gate? And make sure no one sees her. She's changing too quickly her identity will be exposed. Take care of her." He-Man kissed She-Ra on the check before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, again! R&R even if you hate it. (Which I hope you don't.) Chapter 6 should be up soon, and I'm almost done chapter 7. ttly!

Chapter 5

Back in Etheria a horrible storm ragged.

Madame Razz held on to her hat. The wind was trying to blow it away. Her and Broom were searching for Adora. Kowl had gone off in a different direction. Madame Razz had insisted they would be the only ones to look for her. Who knew if Adora had transformed she might give away the secret that is She-Ra. So far they had no luck and the weather was getting worse. They would have to turn back soon.

Kowl was struggling to stay aloft above a tree. A blinding light appeared. He-Man walked out of the tunnel of light. Kowl flew down to him. "Have you seen Adora!" Kowl had to yell over the sound of the wind. He-Man knew he had to protect Adora and no one knowing her location was best. "NO! I haven't." He-Man replied A massive gust of wind swept though the area forcing them to turn back. "I hope Madame Razz and Broom are alright!" Kowl yelled but it was lost in the hurricane strength winds.

He-Man struggled against the wind, he had been forced to grab Kowl who was getting swept away by the wind. Above them a tree snapped it fell forwards onto the path. He-Man jumped under the tree before it hit them. It took longer than expected to force his way though all the debris towards the centre of the storm. He-Man saw the main rebellion camp scrambling to secure any thing they could in preparation for the funnel clouds approaching. He-Man threw Kowl into a near by tent and helped those he could get the camp ready. When there was nothing else to do he transformed back into Adam and joined his sisters friends in their tent.

Kowl was telling Madame Razz and Broom how he hadn't found Adora. Bow's brow furrowed he was worried for Her. He knew she was usually pretty careful but the way she had run off early worried him. Bow had to force himself to stay, from going to look for her. Everyone in the tent shared the same worried expression, Madame Razz, Broom, Kowl, He-Man, Castaspella, and Glimmer. The roaring of the wind reached a maximum there was nothing to do now but wait out the storm.

Two days later.

The rebels were still cleaning up debris. The magic of Whispering Woods had helped them but there was still acres of damage done. It would take weeks possibly even longer to clean everything and longer still to make Whispering Woods like it once had been. Adam still had no leads on how to help Adora.

Madame Razz was mentally and physically running around. She had no idea how to tell Adam that Adora was missing. She had a tendency not to think clearly when panicked that's why her spells often when haywire. Though they did work out she had to note.

Broom was tired of watching Madame Razz running in circles. He hoped over to her, knowing the clean up would go faster if she used her magic. "Froxxle Dromate. Jokkle Batt." Those were a few of the things Broom herd Madame Razz muttering to herself. Broom had to yell at Madame before she realized he was there. She looked around suspiciously at all the rebels who may over hear. They walked off into the bush so they could talk in private.

"How do I tell Adam we lost his sister?" Madame Razz shouted. "Maybe he already knows?" Broom suggested. "Why else would he be here?" Broom said. Madame Razz put a finger to her chin clearly working on something. Her eyes widened as she realized something. "Wait." She whispered. "If Adam and Adora are brother and sister. And She-Ra and He-Man are too. And She-Ra is Adora. That means." Madame Razz snapped her fingers. "That Adam is He-Man." Madame rushed off back to the main camp. She missed that Broom already had that figured out, he humphed in annoyance.

Back at the main rebel camp

Bow and Adam where taking a water break at the fire pit. Adam had only come because Bow insisted. He said he had something to talk about. Adam waited patiently while Bow made small talked. He presumed that Bow was building up courage for something other wise this conversation was going no where. Bow cleared his throat. "Listen this isn't easy to ask but..." Bow trailed off. "Listen I'm sorry Bow I really need to get going I have to look for Adora." "That's what I wanted to talk about. I-, See I-, Is it alright if I date Adora?" This struck Adam as odd. "Aren't you worried she wont come back?" "I am a little but she always finds her way back safe and sound. Even if it is thanks to She-Ra."

The way Bow said She-Ra made Adam concerned for Adora. His sister was in love with a man who loved Adora and She-Ra. It could be a sticky situation for her later. "What's your impression of She-Ra?" Adam asked he might as well do a little fishing for Adora while he was here. After all what are big brothers for? Bow looked up a little shocked that Adam asked that. "I like her but-" Bow trailed off as the full truth hit him. "Adora's the one for me." Adam was pleased at that statement.

Elsewhere

Madame Razz was doing her run waddle towards Adam determined to demand what he knew. She saw Him at the fire pit. She increased her pace and stormed towards him. She didn't' see Bow on the ground tending the fire, that was cooking lunch. "Where's Adora!" Madame Razz screamed pointing at Adam. Adam wanting to end this quickly said. "That's why I'm here to look for her." Bow looked up at Adam and said.

"You know! You know where she is! You knew and didn't tell us!" Bow was horrified he spent the last few days scared to death for Adora. When she didn't show up in the first day or two all the horrible possibilities went though his head. "I thought she was dead!" Bow yelled truly angry now. "Listen she's safest where she is now. She's even safer if no one know where she is." Adam said.

Bow was yelling at him and Madame Razz began to lecture. "Shhh!" Adam said raising his hand. The Sorceress was contacting him. "Adam." She said. "I tried to stop her but she wouldn't stay. She-Ra is coming back into Etheria." Adam grumbled he knew his sister was stubborn but was she stupid as well? There was no way that she had recovered yet.

She-Ra walked though the gate to Etheria she knew why she was sick. Lighthope was loosing it's power and as it did, so did She-Ra. The closer she got to Lighthope the more power she would have and the stronger she would be. She-Ra limped towards the main rebel camp leaning on her sword as a crutch. She hobbled closer to the camp. She looked up to see Adam walking down to meet her. It felt like her ribs were snapping. She fell down her hand at her side. Adam rushed to her. Against her protests he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Adam couldn't believe how stubborn She-Ra was being. She was constantly trying to struggle out of his arms. He had to force her to stay in the infirmary tent. He laid the sword next to She-Ra. "Maybe you should change back so your friends can see that Adora's fine. Bow almost ripped my head off when for not telling him you were safe." "Bow." Adora whispered. She grabbed her sword weakly. "She-Ra enter the sword."

Adora needed to see Lighthope but it could wait for now, until she felt better.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! There's some cute Bow Adora moments in this one. It's a little more adult earning it's T rating, anyways I'm having a little trouble on chapter 7. I don't know how to bring the story to a close. While I mash my head against a wall trying to figure it out enjoy the chapter. :)

Chapter 6

Adora was spent the next few days in a fever fed sleep. She knew her friends came to visit but she couldn't stay awake long enough to talk to them. Bow and Adam were her most persistent visitors. Bow often gave her water to drink, while Adam was trying to force soup down her throat. Insisting she needed to eat and keep up her strength. Lighthope often appeared in Adora's dreams, or more often nightmares.

When she woke up her brain was still in a fog. She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes, she looked at the empty space beside her bed and noticed it was mussed as if someone had slept there. She smiled coyly and hoped it was Bow.

Adora came to the slow realization that she felt better. She tried to stand her legs were still a bit wobbly though. She saw She-Ra's sword next to her bed covered by a sheet clearly Adam's doing. She grabbed it to put it's sheath. "Ahh!" Adora yelped in surprise her sword had shocked, her or maybe it filled her with energy as she felt the rest of her strength returning. She gingerly touched her sword it didn't shock her his time. She picked it up and looked at the crystal in the centre, the face of She-Ra appeared. Adora stared harder at the sword wondering if this was one of her dreams.

"Hero drain." She-Ra explained. "It happens to me every thousand years or so." Adora was still really confused. Though she did borrow the power of She-Ra. Maybe she was her own entity? The She-Ra continued. "You would have been fine if you didn't pick up that infection from Bow. The combination of a bad infection and me draining your power was too much for your human body. Your lucky to have all the friends you do. Especially Adam and Bow. Good luck with him by the way. And see you soon." She-Ra started to flicker from the sword. "Oh wait." She-Ra said her face coming back into view. "Your the best partner I've ever had." Adora flopped back on to her bed dumbstruck. She'd have to talk to Lighthope about that one.

Adam hoped his sister would get better soon, she had been sick for days, he worried about her. He was concerned about their home planet, he could only leave Eternia unprotected for so long. It was time for his usually 2:30 check on Adora. He sighed this was getting to be too much. And he'd have to fight Bow again to see who got to take care of her that night.

He trudged towards the infirmary tent. He lifted the flap expecting Adora to be unconscious like she had been every other time. Instead he got a confused Adora staring at the crystal in her sword. She didn't seem to notice him. When she did she asked the oddest question. "Do you think our secret identities are separate entities like actual people?" She was still studying her sword. Adam still very confused asked. "Why?" "Because She-Ra just talked to me." Adora answered. Adam quickly excused this as a remainder from the fever she had.

He sat down in front of her and began to recap what happened over the last week or so. Adora was shocked at the news of the storm. Adam sighed he knew he'd have to get to the part about Bow soon. He could only talk about Madame Razz's antics for so long. Adora being ever observant asked her twin brother "Is any thing wrong?"

Adam inhaled. "What do you think of Bow?" "Well I like him." Adora said, unable to make eye contact with her brother. "But there's a problem, he likes She-Ra too." Adam knew he had to tell her. "I did a little fishing for you and-" "Wait! You snooped on me!" Adora was mad. She was pacing now. "How would you even know... Glimmer!" Adora was furious with that girl. "No No." Adam had to grab Adora before she rushed out of the tent to kill Glimmer. "No he asked me if he could date you." "What? Adora was surprised at that one. Bow wasn't the type to follow tradition, if he wanted something there was nothing stopping him.

Adam then proceeded to tell her about the best part how Bow said he liked her best, he told her that Bow liked She-Ra but it was just a crush. Adam had stopped Bow at that point. Men didn't share their feelings, especially when it was about your sister.

Two months later

Adora woke up she was tangled in Bow's arms. Her hair sprayed out on his chest. Lately he'd been taking his half shirt off at night. She liked being so close to him, the sound of his breathing and his heart beat often soothed her to sleep. Adora turned her gaze from Bow's chest to his lower thighs, part of her jumped in anticipation of what they could be doing. Once they got to a more serious part in their relationship though. She kissed Bow on the lips to wake him. He stirred more as Adora began the fooling around they'd recently started.

"I wonder when Bow and Adora are going to get up." Glimmer said. She was gathering berries with Madame Razz and Kowl. "I wouldn't count on it any time soon." Midge said her face flushed. She just returned from emptying the berry basket meaning she had to walk past Adora's tent and it had been moving.

"I say are you alright?" Kowl asked noticing Midge's face. She gulped. "Ya- I'm fine. I just tripped on the way back and the basket fell on my head. So I'm a bit embarrassed." Glimmer laughed at Midge. "Even I wouldn't have done that." Glimmer said. "Now dearie be nice." Madame Razz chastised Glimmer. "Remember that time you got that big head."

"Yes we certainly wouldn't want that again." Kowl said. He had been eating more berries then he was putting in the basket. Glimmer grabbed her full bucket and tripped over a rock and the berries landed on her staining her outfit.

Kowl ate one of the berries that had fallen on Glimmer. "On the bright side you know how to pick a good berry." Kowl said.

"Hello all!" Adora called out to them. Seeing Glimmer with the bucket on her head Adora began to laugh. "It's not funny!" Glimmer whined.

"Did I miss anything?" Bow asked running towards the group. He saw what everyone was looking at. "That's a good look for you Glimmer."

Adora looked back at the berry covered girl. She was trying like everyone else to contain their laughter. "How- How did this happen?" Adora managed to spit out between giggles.

Glimmer looked up she started to laugh to. The sight was too funny. "Well I guess I just wasted an hour picking these berries."

"That's ok there's a extra supply truck coming today." Midge said. They all stared at her. They hadn't had a supply truck in a while and to have an extra one was impressive.

"Wow. How'd you manage that one?" Bow asked. Midge rocked on the balls of her feet. "I sweet talked a farmer." "Oh I hope he was cute." Madame Razz gushed. "Umm sure." Midge murmured chewing her lip.

"Well as long as you didn't do anything bad we can always use the supplies and tell the farmer the rebellion thanks you." Adora said. Midge smiled "I will." "Adora I've got to talk to you later." Midge said before she left to tend to the horses. "I think she likes the farmer." Bow joked.

Adora was debating while she helped Glimmer clean up, should she tell her friends about her and Bow. She didn't have long to debate. Before she knew what was happening. Bow grabbed her by the waist and kissed her full on the lips. She gave in and let Bow kiss her, but when he dipped her that was the last straw. She broke the kiss and gave him a playful slap on the cheek.

Madame Razz was in awe. "Congratulations Adora!" She was jumping up and down. "I guess we can tell the rest of the rebellion camp now." Bow said.

"Whoa that's a lot of people." Adora said. Her face flushed she was a little embarrassed. She pushed Bow away. "Listen there are too many people who don't trust me as is. I don't need them thinking I'm too flighty for the job. If we don't have a strong leader-" Adora was cut off by Bow's lips on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adora was tending to Spirit. He hadn't been groomed in a while and he thoroughly deserved it with all the hard work he had done recently as Swiftwind.

She began to hear some unusual noises from the rebellion camp as she listened closer she realized that something was wrong. Adora and Spirit looked at each other with concern on their faces. She had better investigate first, there was no need for an unnecessary appearance from She-Ra.

She poked her head though the bush to see flames coming from the far east. She turned back to Spirit and said. "Looks like She-Ra will be needed after all." She transformed quickly, aimed the sword at Spirit and flew towards the flames.

When she arrived at the village the Horde was in full force. "It looks like they are trying to squash a rebellion." She-Ra said to Swiftwind.

She looked down at the towns people in the main square, with all sorts of homemade weapons: sticks, farming tools, and a few axes. She knew it was going to be disaster and that she needed to stop it. The Horde and the townsfolk where squaring off. She-Ra had no choice but to land between the warring forces ruining any chance of a surprise attack.

"So what's the problem?" She-Ra asked. "We're tired of being ruled by the Horde!" One man with a flaming stick said. A chorus of "Ya's" followed. "I didn't even know this town was ruled by the Horde." She-Ra said. "We were one of the first towns to fall under the Hordes control." Shouted another Man. She-Ra knew she needed to end this quickly.

She remembered the flames she had seen earlier. "Where's the fire?" She-Ra demanded. "It's on their side." Said a women from the crowd. Clearly the people didn't care about the fire.

"They lit our new technology of fire." Scorpia said like it some how would make a difference.

She-Ra's face was quite serious, what to do, she couldn't allow the Horde to stay in the town she also couldn't allow the townspeople to fight the Horde.

She decided a scare tactic would work. She and Swiftwind turned to face the Horde. "I suggest you run." She-Ra told Scorpia. Swiftwind chose that moment to walk forward frightening the horde troopers. They all knew what She-Ra could do. Once more step from Swiftwind and the Horde collapsed. Their carefully planned attack began to fall apart as members left in fear. Eventually Scorpia had no choice but to run causing any remaining Horde members to follow.

She-Ra laughed that had been her easiest fight against the horde yet. She turned back to the townspeople ready to give them a lecture. But they were already rushing around though either in celebration or to put out the fire.

She-Ra and Swiftwind made the quick run to the sight of the fire which was all ready under control, only a few small flames remained. There was nothing for her to do.

She returned to the town where many of the townspeople stood waiting for She-Ra to speak. She was going to chastise them but how could she when they had been fully prepared and had driven the horde from their town. She-Ra asked them to encourage others to rebel as well and asked them if they would be willing to fight one final battle with the Horde. The answer was unanimous there was another red circle she could add to her map of Etheria.

She-Ra was still shocked as she and Swiftwind left the town. About half way home she ran into the rest of the rebel forces who had come to help. Bow was leading the pack. He was the first to notice that She-Ra was riding up on Swiftwind.

He paused hoping everything was alright as Sh-Ra appeared to be dazed. She rode past the rebels quietly, heading back to camp. Bow sent the rest of the rebels ahead while he checked on She-Ra. He had to run to catch up with her.

She-Ra heard someone running to her, she slowed Swiftwind. The running increased and as she looked around she saw it was Bow. He stopped beside Swiftwind and asked if everything was alright. She quickly told him the story, to which he responded by a few laughs.

"That's not what I meant." Bow replied. He offered her a hand down which she refused. The wind picked up and he pushed a piece of hair out of her face. She blushed a little. He exhaled the last of his embers for She-Ra felt like they were being stamped on after someone had poured buckets of ice cold water over them. He didn't know what to do next. He settled for something plain. "Can we talk for a bit." She motioned for him to hop on Swiftwind.

She turned around and asked. "Do you want to go for a flight?" Bow didn't have a chance to answer before Swiftwind was taking off. She-Ra seemed to return normal on their ascent. "Fly home Swiftwind." She-Ra whispered to her flying unicorn.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked. Bow unsure how to start asked. "How do you tell a girl you want to be with her?" She-Ra was glad she wasn't the one flying otherwise they'd have fallen out of the sky.

"Who's the girl?" She asked.

"Adora I don't know if you've met her."

"So why can't you just tell her?"

"I- it's just I don't want to scare her off." She-Ra picked up on hidden emotions in his voice. "You love her." Bow didn't answer, but responded with a question of his own

"Is there anyone you love?"

"Hmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." Bow replied.

"Swifty can you take us down?" "Of course She-Ra." Swiftwind replied. They landed in the middle of a grassy plain with a few very tall trees around them." "Bow I have something to show you." She-Ra said.

"But first I'm sorry that I act like I know you really well, the truth is I hardly know anything about you." Bow said. "You know more that you think." She-Ra replied. "I've got to tell you something I used to like you and honestly I still do but it's nothing to act on." She-Ra placed a hand over lips to get him to stop. "It'll be better once I can show you." She-Ra pulled her sword from her sheath and said. "She-Ra enter the sword." A flash of blinding light later and Adora was standing in front of Bow.

He was simply standing there staring wondering how Adora had got there when he had been talking to She-Ra. It clicked in a little more when Swiftwind transformed back into spirtit. "Bow what do you think?" She asked doing a little twirl. Adora kissed Bow on the lips glad he knew her secret. But Bow still didn't understand what happened.

Spirit who was chewing some grass looked at Bow and said "She's both Adora and She-Ra." The wheels were stating to turn in Bow's head. He looked at Adora and started to recognize the resemblances, between Adora and She-Ra.

Bow looked at Adora. "Well I'm sorry I made so many comments about She-Ra. Must have drove you nuts to listen to me all these years."

Adora smiled "It's ok." "So you really like me?" Adora asked curiously.

Bow cupped Adora's face. "No." Adora's heart dropped. "I love you." He kissed her lightly on the lips. Adora broke the kiss to return the favour of words.

"Wow, do I ever feel lucky." Bow said. "I never thought a girl would love me, at least one as amazing as you." Adora laughed tears streaming down her face. She'd worried so long about nothing.

Bow felt a question bubbling inside him. "Marry me" Bow asked. "Hold on to that one." Adora said, laughing at the all too impatient Bow.

"So that's a yes?" Bow asked hopefully.

"Yes." She placed a finger on Bows lips stopping him from kissing her again. "But not right now."


	8. Chapter 8

NA: Sorry it took me so long, but school's started again, and between school and work, I'm only free one day a week. I have the next few chapters done. (finishing ten) I just need to type then upload. I've been writing on paper when ever I can in school. I'm also assuming that Adora and Teela haven't met though I know they have. I have a scene later on that I like so because I'm writing this they haven't met yet. Likes dislikes, let me know.

Chapter 8

Four months later:

The Horde was falling quickly to the forces of the rebellion. So many towns were sick of being ruled by the Horde that the entire village would have one giant mutiny. Only five towns were left.

Adora knew the time to strike would be soon. She planed with many people and had single members of the rebellion travel to other areas to deliver the final battle strategy.

Two harsh months later:

Only three villages remained under Horde control.

Adora was leaning against Spirit looking at the map of Etheria. It was covered in a mass of red circles the final battle plan.

Adora kept looking at her map she couldn't help but feel she missed something. She looked up at the sky He-Man should be arriving soon.

A blinding light materialized as He-man entered Etheria. He spotted Adora and headed over to give his sister a hug. "So why did you ask that I come as He-Man?" Noticing she wasn't transformed.

"It's so the rebellion will feel better with both She-Ra and He-Man to help." Adora replied studying her map. "What's wrong with this?" Adora asked pointing at the map. He-Man studied it for a little bit.

"You forgot the air control here." He-Man said pointing at the map. He watched Adora draw another circle on the map, roll it up and place it in her bag.

"So how about some pr?" He-Man asked.

"Huh?" Adora asked confused.

"Public relations." He-Man said.

Adora caught his drift and transformed. After rubbing Swifwind's muzzle. She asked. "Are you up for a flight?"

"Always. She-Ra." Swiftwind replied.

The three of them made the short flight to the centre of Whispering Woods. After a talk with the rest of the rebellion regarding the battle strategy. One short flight on Swiftwind later and Adora and Adam arrived in the rebellion camp.

Twenty minutes later

Adora was in her tent looking at the heart shaped from arrows that Bow had made her. She laid back on her bed thinking. For the last two weeks she'd been pricklier than a porcupine with him. Him flirting with another girl had been a deal breaker. She resisted the urge to snap the heart knowing she'd regret it later. She toyed with the end of her hair, realizing she'd have to talk to Bow about what she'd seen.

Adora placed the arrow heart on her pillow and left to find Bow. As she exited her tent she was almost run over by Madame Razz.

"Oh Sorry Dear!" Madame Razz exclaimed. Adora didn't have a chance to ask her anything before she rushed off again.

Adora wandered on looking around at all the rebels that had joined since she'd become head of The Great Rebellion. Castaspella and Ariel were entertaining some children with a magic show. Frosta was practising a technique for the final battle. The wizard had finally come out from his tree. Adam was helping set up a weapon. Adora could even see Madame Razz and Fritz kissing in the bush. Adora felt like her heart slammed into a wall. Claria was hanging on Bow's his arm and was gazing into his eyes. She tried to use what little willpower she had to ignore her rage, but it wasn't enough. She looked back at Claira it made what she was going to do a lot easier.

Adora grabbed the newly arrived Sea-Hawk and kissed him full on the lips. He placed a hand on her back and ran his fingers though her hair.

Sea-Hawk had no idea why Adora kissed him but what pirate would object to a free kiss? It felt natural to be with her, their bodies pressed together. Her hair in his hand. Adora was the one to finally break the kiss. He looked over her shoulder to see the women hanging off Bow's arm. He understood what this was about. He pulled the breathless Adora into another kiss, leaving more space in between them this time. Knowing it would get Bow's attention and fulfil his own desire he slid his hand up under Adora's shirt, he just barely touched the skin beneath her bra, when a raving mad Bow rushed over. His face was as red as his moustache.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Bow yelled at Sea-Hawk. Hawk still had his hand awkwardly under Adora's shirt.

"I should ask the same to you." Sea-Hawk said pointing to the women. "I-" Bow spluttered. "Adora that wasn't a very mature way to handle that." Bow finished.

The couple began arguing.

"I'll leave you too alone." Hawk said.

Adora quickly chased after the retreating Sea-Hawk. "Oh no you won't. I've got to talk to you." She demanded.

After they found a private spot to talk Hawk looked down at Adora her hair moving in the breeze, her face a little pink from the brisk air. This was exactly what he didn't need to stir up old feelings. He'd left all those months ago for a reason. He was trying to harden his heart remembering why he'd left. He knew he'd take Adora away from all the people and things she loved. He'd considered staying on land with her but as far as he was concerned a life with out sea was no life at all. He was a pirate by trade and there was no way he was going to give that up.

He tried to distract them both. "So what's with you and the other guy?" Hawk said not meeting Adora's eye's.

"I-we're engaged." She replied.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Sea-Hawk replied.

"I was until you showed up." Adora said.

"Sorry about that." Hawk said not sounding sorry at all.

"Hawk." Adora whispered. He finally met her gaze and bent down to kiss her on the lips, slightly angry at himself for giving in. Adora didn't resist.

She asked the obvious question. "Why did you leave?" He sighed as he told her the truth. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Adora cried.

"I realize that now." He said. Hawk took her hand and they walked back to camp together. The bond between them somewhat rekindled.

"So what's it like kissing him with that moustache of his?" Hawk asked.

Adora playfully asked. "Why do you want to know?" Then she punched him. "It tickles, but so does yours."

Hawk pretending to be offended touched his own moustache. "You don't like it." He exclaimed. Adora giggled tugging on a few loose whiskers.

"Spirit and I have a patrol to do." Adora said as she walked back towards the centre of rebel camp.

Spirit took one look at Adora and knew something was wrong. "What is it?" He asked. She stared dreamily at Spirit. "Sea-Hawks back." "Oh no." Spirit stomped his foot. "I forbid you to see him." "Spirit!" Adora exclaimed. She was shocked that Spirit would feel so strongly. "And besides you have no decision in the matter." "But Adora he hurt you." Spirit's eyes were full of sadness for his companion. They didn't talk much after that, Adora brushed Spirit in silence, while he hung his head. Just as Adora was leaving Spirit barely whispered "What about Bow?" He knew from the way Adora's shoulders crumpled that she had heard him.

"Can I talk to you?" Adora said when she finally found Adam. Flirting with Castaspella was the last place she thought she'd find him. He'd been showing off his muscles by moving things around camp. She would have laughed if she was in a better mood. Though Casta seemed to be enjoying the show, as she was making no attempt to help with her magic.

"Sure Sis anytime." Adam said dropping the supplies he had been carrying. "Oh Adora your brother is so strong." Casta said. Adora rolled her eyes, though of course she had done the same to Bow.

Adora and Adam went for a walk and on their way they talked about Adora's predicament. Adam's only advice was "You'll have to decide who you like better. Though in the mean time you better tell Bow what you did." Adora knew it was hopeless no one could decide for her, but she couldn't miss the chance to rub her brother. "Just like I'll tell Teela, that you flirted with Casta?"

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed. "Besides Teela and I aren't an item." Adora raised an eyebrow. True she'd never met Teela, but Adam sure talked enough about her. Adam was about to protest further when he realized that Adora was gone. He saw her retreating farther into the woods. He wasn't about to let her get off so easily. He gave chase.

Adora was giggling the entire way, her sides started to hurt, and Adam was catching up quickly. She gave in and doubled over laughter spilling from her mouth.

Adam saw his sister bent over, at first he was concerned but he realized that she was shaking with laughter. Throwing on an extra burst of speed he tackled her. She had tears streaming from her eyes. She tried to shove him off causing the pair to roll down a short hill. They bumped into a small tree which stopped their motion.

A small squirrel like creature popped it's head out of the tree to see what the commotion was. Seeing Adam it began chucking nuts. Adora and Adam looked at each other and laughed. "Guess I'll need He-Man." Adam joked. "And I'll get She-Ra." Adam lent against the tree an occasional pine cone hitting him.

"So what did you mean about me and Teela?" Adam asked.

Adora shrugged. "You talk about her a lot."

Adam sighed. "I suppose I do."

"By the way I hope you don't mind but I invited some friends to help fight the final battle."

"Oh Adam your the best!" Adora threw her arms around Adam causing them to topple back onto the grass.

Meanwhile above them a blue winged imp stretched and flew straight to his master.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Just a heads up there is a character death in this chapter, it is mildly graphic, but I believe it should still fit in the T category. Ps. Whoo! Longest chapter so far. 2081 words. *** indicate a character change.

The Great Rebellion was on edge it was nearing the time to attack and there was still no sign of She-Ra.

"Faster Swiftwind." She-Ra said. Though they were flying at an already incredible speed. They needed to see Lighthope before the final battle. He had important news for them, and insisted they come to see him. Unfortunately he'd done so only minutes before the rebel army was to charge.

She-Ra watched as the red jewel covering the entrance to the crystal castle faded allowing her access to the inside.

"Adora." A rough whisper cut the air. She-Ra looked at the shimmering image of light reflecting too many colours to count. "What's wrong Lighthope?" She-Ra asked. Lighthope had never called her Adora before.

"Hordak knows. He knows about the final attack. Imp told him. And now he has the most powerful spaceship from Horde World to help him. The Nebular. You must destroy it first other wise all hope is lost. You must go now. Good luck Adora." Lighthope faded from sight before She-Ra could question him.

As she mounted Swiftwind her anger set in, she had to destroy that ship, and win the battle against her kidnapper.

She-Ra arrived only minutes before the attack would begin. She lay in wait with Bow, and Captain Sunder. She ordered the troops to hang back a few minutes longer it was a command that was slowly moving though the ranks. She was quickly re-calculated her plan. She gave a smug smile this would work better. She remembered from her days as Force Captain how scrambled the fright zone would become whenever anything would arrive from Horde World, a ship that massive would cause more commotion then was necessary for her plan.

She-Ra resisted the urge to twitch, she heard a low crunching sound behind her. Her days as a Horde solider putting every nerve on edge, she really didn't need to be killed now. Thankfully it was only Glimmer, obeying an order.

"You wanted to see me?" Glimmer whispered.

"Yes, I need you to shut off the robots." She-Ra said still staring at the few horde soldiers on patrol. Glimmers eyes widened. "But how..."

"I know you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself. There's a switch inside." She-Ra quickly told Glimmer of the updated plan and where to find the switch, Glimmer gave a quick nod and headed off to her new position.

"Think it'll work?" Bow asked drawing closer to She-Ra. "It better, if not I've killed us all." "Well in that case." Bow closed the last few inches between them, and kissed her blood red lips.

"What was that for?" Adora asked she felt like she was swimming just beneath the image of She-Ra. She looked around embarrassed hoping Sunder didn't see but he'd already moved onto his next position.

"In case we don't make it back." Bow was already leaping up from behind their rock hiding place. He was giving the battle cry, his sword extended to the sky glinting in the dim light of the Fright Zone. A horrible animal like sound racing from his throat a sound that could be heard for miles across the flat terrain.

"Bow." She-Ra cried. He turned his head around. "I love you too." He rushed into battle, rebels springing up all around him charging the Fright Zone.

Adora felt her self being dragged back down into the depths of her double identity. She-Ra watched as the nebular appeared slowly from an eerie green mist, the Horde transporter. She-Ra followed her planned route. Swiftwind was waiting for her there. She mounted and they took off towards the most powerful Horde ship ever created. She hadn't realized the full immensity of the ship and prayed her plan would work.

Glimmer slowly made her way though the Fright Zone, the instructions She-Ra had given her were immaculate, she just hoped that she was the girl for the job. It was a big responsibility to have been given this order. She couldn't fail, the entire rebellion was counting on her. If she didn't succeed they were as good as grilled fish.

He-Man had the misfortune to wind up in a staring position with Teela. When he'd told Man-at-arms about his battle plan Teela refused to leave insisting that as Captain of the Guard she should help. She was a bit amused that he'd offer to fight someone else's battle.

"Are you going to hide behind He-Man? Or even better Cringer?" She mocked him.

"Teela. For your information-," Adam said pointing a finger at her.

"Now, now you two," Duncan said cutting off Adam before he could reveal his secret. "Now Adam. Teela and I will work on a plan, while you go decide if that's what you really want to do," Duncan said.

He grimaced. Of all the people he had to end up with the most stubborn women he'd ever met. She actually made him angry and he was normally such a placid person. He needed to calm down and remain focused on the job ahead.

Unlike He-Man, Teela didn't ponder her relationship with Adam before she signalled her troops and ran into battle.

Glimmer was carefully hidden next to Hordak's throne, the button that would win the war was inches from her face. All she needed now was the signal from Madame Razz. In her hand she held a pendent that would glow when the moment was right, after the robots had been deactivated she would run like hell to escape. She just hoped she could break away before Hordak's rage turned on her.

The trickiest part of She-Ra's plan would be to get under the ship with out being noticed. "Sword to giant magnet." She-Ra said. She struggled under the weight, hoisting the magnet above her head. She watched carefully, her luck and smarts had once again prevailed her. The ship was being slowly attracted to the magnet.

"Lets speed this up Swifty." She-Ra said watching the chaos below, no one would notice her. The pair flew towards the underbelly of the ship. There was a click as the magnet connected with the ship.

"Hordak we seemed to be stuck." Toungelasher said into a telecom screen. "Well than make the ship go faster." An angry Hordak replied slaming his arm down on his throne.

"Of course mighty one." Tonguelasher replied using his tongue to flip the thruster switch.

"I can feel it's power increasing." She-Ra was breathed heavily. "Now where to put it?" She didn't have time to decide before the ship began ripping away from the magnet. She understood the ship was increasing to full power and she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

"She-Ra there." Swiftwind said pointing a hoof down at the ground, there was nothing but a Horde scrap yard littered with old robots and machines.

She-Ra was in the process of angling the ship down to the the Horde scrap yard, when suddenly the ship yanked away. It was horrifying to watch the ship going full speed, towards the ground, it smashed into the earth shaking the ground. Horrible scraping and screaming sounds followed, as it crashed though the scrap yard, a mild explosion followed as the remainders of the ship indented the Horde fortress.

"I guess it's time," Madame Razz said. She and Broom were fifty feet in the air watching the carnage below, it could only be described as well organized madness. She watched as Frosta created a giant ice wall preventing a wave of Horde forces.

"Madame. Don't you think it's time to send Glimmer the signal?" Broom reminded.

"Oh right, now what was that spell?" She tapped a finger to her chin. "Oh right," She snapped her fingers. "Send a message to the end make the amulet glow red,"

Glimmer felt a burn in her hand as the amulet lit up scarlet. She hit the switch on Hordak's throne and ran for her life.

She-Ra watched the robots were slowly deactivating, she exhaled, Glimmer had done her job. She watched for anything to help with but with the robots out of the way, it was a done deal. There was a mass dropping as weapons fell in surrender. The only thing left to do was to transform back into Adora and congratulate her rebels.

She-Ra and Swiftwind landed on a hill overlooking the destruction the ship had caused. The pair watched the smoking ship become further mutilated. The metal twisted and turned with the heat of the fires inside. Sparks were flying attacking anything they could. She-Ra dismounted Swiftwind, making the conscious decision not to help anyone who was stuck in the flaming inferno.

"Maybe, we should change back now," Swiftwind suggested.

"I suppose your right. But I'm looking is there anything else for She-Ra to do?" She questioned her beloved horse.

"I think not, besides the rebels will want to see that the women who led them to victory is safe," Swiftwind replied nudging his friend

She-Ra smiled knowing peace had once again come to Etheria, her dream now was that it would be a long time before She-Ra would be needed again at least to do any fighting that is.

The rebels had won the fight, they were victorious. Many of them had stopped to celebrate but even more pushed on with their work. They still had prisoners to contain.

He-Man had made a jail for them out of scrap metal, it wasn't large but it contained all the prisoners, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, Catra, countless Horde officials those who hadn't committed suicide, and most importantly Hordak. The Horde members grumbled around in their cell unable to escape thanks to a powerful magic blocker, curtsey of an unknowing Teela.

Adora sat with Spirit on the hill, she hadn't moved in quite sometime. It was late in the evening now and the air was getting cooler. She shivered whenever a breeze hit her body. She suddenly became fascinated with a sparking in the distance. She couldn't quite see but it looked like a bright light was twisting and flowing though the air. She remembered what it was; Hordak had told her when she was a little girl. Electricity, a very rare import straight from Horde World. She thought it was coming from the Horde transporter but that couldn't be possible the Nebular had taken the out only one on it's crash landing. If it somehow was still in working condition there would be no hope for the Rebellion or Etheria. She stumbled down the hill, running towards the arcing light.

As she came closer she understood what was happening. It takes two machines to open the Horde transport, the Nebular had only damaged one. The electricity was flying attempting to connect to it's unbroken module. The only way that was possible was that someone from the other side was trying to get though.

Adora hit the ground a jolt of electricity barely missed her head. It finally connected to it's partner; a slow moving green mist started to appear. Adora army crawled closer to the broken module, she wanted to see first hand what was happening. She resisted the urge to scream, when a giant metallic hand stretched from the mist. She knew what it was; Horde Prime. If he was here to fight they might as well commit mass suicide.

Bow watched panic stricken. A metal hand was reaching out of the mist. He spotted Spirit on the hill close to the horrible monster. He knew that Spirit was never far from Adora. He quickly mounted Arrow and took off.

Adora tried to make herself as flat as possible in the dirt. She lay half under the body of a dead Horde commander. It wasn't a pleasant thing to do, she could feel his blood seeping onto her clothes; but she'd done worse before in the name of survival.

She angled her head to the side to avoid inhaling dirt. Her blond hair became muddied with dirt and blood. She herd a clip clop of horse hooves in the distance they were coming closer. She wanted nothing more for them to leave.

Bow looked down onto the destructed valley, he watched in the distance as a little blonde head tried to make herself inconspicuous and comfortable at the same time. He shook his head. That was his Adora. She always had a plan, no doubt she was figuring out someway to combat the robotic hand. He knew from his many years of working with Adora that one person pretending to be dead was less obvious than two. He grabbed Arrow's reins and headed back to the congregation of rebels.

Adora's stomach was beginning to ache. She'd been laying in the dirt so long the blood had stopped running from the corpse that covered her. Meanwhile the hand hadn't done much, it still hung in midair. She didn't have a clue what it wanted.

Hordak was waving his arms about. He'd been yelling for the past hour how Horde Prime would save them. It was beginning to grate Shadoweavers nerves. She held her mutated hands to her head, it was the only thing that helped keep out Hordak's denial.

Hordak began another rant, his actions would lead anyone to believe him insane. Who would rescue twelve misfit soldiers? Even better, ones who'd failed. They'd be quite lucky if Hord Prime's giant fist didn't crush them all.

Hordak once again tried to transform into his rocket form, it didn't work. The wall of steel became his punching bag, making no dents in the impossibly strong metal.

"Hordak where are you?" A voice floated into the airless space.

"I'm here great one!" Hordak said jumping up and down like a stranded survivor.

"You were always bad with directions, though I believe I know where you are," Came the airy reply.

Adora slowly lifted her head the hand had moved on and was hovering over the jail Adam had made. It ripped the lid off with incredible speed, similar to a child on the holidays. The metal crumpled in it's hand easier than a piece of paper. She flinched at the metal flew down towards her hiding spot. There was no way it would hit her, but she didn't have pleasant memories of flying shrapnel. The hand stretched in grabbing it's loyal followers and tossing them mercilessly into the great cloud. Soon only one was left the most loyal of them all. Blue arms waving just above the tops of the jail. There was a gruesome squelching sound as the hand hit the only thing left in the jail.

Adora didn't care she was up and running. She knew what happened, it shouldn't have happened to everyone. She hadn't wanted this, maybe there was a chance she could save him. On the other hand the part of her wanted nothing more than to see his blood run, to see a mutilated body, broken bones.

As she came to a stop she sucked in a breath she had gotten both her wishes. A broken and bleeding Hordak lay on the ground he was somehow alive. Make that barely alive. She watched as he sucked in his last few breaths. Each one becoming more laboured. Occasionally blood gushed from his mouth. He was dying.

Adora's angered piled up, she could barely contain herself from kicking the soon to be corpse. How dare he take her away from her family, how dare he make her fight for him, make her think the Horde was good. She had never truly loathed anyone before that moment. In that instant she learned what the feeling of true hate. She wasn't sure it was a feeling she liked, but if anyone deserved this emotion it was the man of evil himself.

On another level she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, Horde Prime gave him orders, he simply followed them, who was really to blame for this horrible war? It was a question that was probably left unanswered.

"Adora save me," It was a plea from a dying man.

She didn't respond just simply stared at the man who'd once been her mentor. She didn't move when the hand reached out and weakly grabbed her ankle.

"You were like a daughter to me," He said his voice becoming weaker with each word. The grip on her ankle slacked. She turned and began the walk back to her friends salty tears stinging her eyes.

AN: I knew from Adora's good nature she couldn't be the one to kill Hordak, I also knew she wouldn't allow the rebels to either. That's why Horde Prime was essential.

This is not the last chapter, I have half of chapter 10 written, I simply need to type it. Also sorry for the wait, though this chapter is twice as long compared to the previous chapters. You can't make a war scene short. In the next chapter Adora goes home to Eternia.

Ps. Just letting you know that Hordak is defiantly dead, he will not becoming back. And happy Halloween/thanksgiving.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey, I know that I recently hit complete on this story a while ago but thanks to Zoey Knight (who awesomely requested the next chapter). I decided to give the story another chance and that the version I typed wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. So here it is like I promised (a day early) just like a good little author.

Chapter 10

"Hordak's dead," Adora whispered. Her sword hung limp from her arm. She stood in front of his mangled body. Her clothes plastered to her skin with with blood. She stared at his glassy eyes, the ones that used to bring fear to her, the troops and all who crossed his path.

Her sword fell from her hand she bent down to close his eyes, not from respect but to chase away the eerie feeling that he would awaken and attack. He almost looked peaceful like this, like he was just asleep.

Her wrist brushed his, her gaze travelling up his arm, she tried to stop herself but it was impossible she had to know what damage had been done to the once mighty dictator. She resisted the urge to throw up, everything from the shoulders down had been sliced clean away from his body by the hand. With nothing to cover him Adora was free to take in the damage that had been done after the hand had appeared a second time for more vengeance.

She had barely made it a safe distance away before the hand began pounding the already dead man. Still she hadn't made it far enough, and she could hear every bone snap, every squelch of his organs, she saw his blood flow like a river. Bile slid down a sheet of metal. She had throw up at some point. She didn't know whether to bury him or torture him further. A moment later she found her sword in his back. Hands grabbed her and pulled her away. She was alternatively trying to slice the corpse and throw dirt at it. Both became impossible as the hands dragged her farther away. She was yelling and screaming the words not reaching her ears. She was thrown on the back of a horse, a familiar face mounted and steered them in the direction of home.

Later the same evening

Bow sighed he watched Adora shiver even though she was wrapped in a blanket and in front of a fire. It was the shock. Her shivering lessened a bit as she stared wide eyed at the fire.

"I kissed Sea-Hawk." Adora said.

"I know. I was there remember?" Bow said harshly. He sat farther back from the fire roasting chunks of meat over the flame.

She turned to look at him. "We- No. It was another time," Bow thought for a little bit, while he watched the meat smoke.

"Well?" Adora demanded, finally sounding like herself.

"It's your decision." He replied removing the charred meat from the fire.

Adora's face fell, she had expected Bow to yell at her, to somehow make it OK. Instead he had forgiven her and made it her burden.

"Perhaps you should spend the next few days on Eternia," Bow suggested. He offered Adora a portion of the food. Now that she had calmed now he could leave her and not have the others make him feel guilty. He ate quickly finishing before Adora had even started. He took a drink from his canteen before throwing it at Adora.

"I'm going to bed," He said too burned from Adora's betrayal, if there was more he wanted to say he held his tongue.

Adora remained by the fire slowly chewing on stale bread and charred meat and watching the light move and flicker. Things were far from perfect between her and Bow. She picked up the canteen and spun off the top gladly surprised when the sweet taste of wine ran over her lips. Saving the rest for Bow she tossed the canteen a few feet from herself.

She sighed and looked down at her boots, she'd need to talk to him tomorrow, right now her body was too weary to move. More the mental exhaustion than anything, all the pressure and the fear of what was to come of Etheria.

Early Dawn

A soft crunching sound startled Adora. She lifted her head surprised to learn she had fallen asleep beside the fire. She shifted away glad the fire was nothing more than ashes. There were more sounds, someone was coming. She stood up sword at the ready, and quickly ducked into the trees. She timed the distance until attack. Ten feet, five three two Now!

He-Man watched as his sister appeared from behind a tree brandishing her sword. He touched the flat edge. "I think you can put that down," She kept her sword high aiming it at his neck.

"Why did you force me to leave with Bow last night?" She asked moving the sword a little closer to his neck.

"I think you can figure that out for yourself. Is anyone else here?" He replied.

Adora sighed and dropped her sword, "Just Bow and Arrow,"

He-Man raised his sword above his head "He-Man return to the sword,"

Adam sat down in front of the campfire, picking up some of the left over bread.

"What couldn't finish your meal?" Adam asked wolfing down the food. "I suppose that's what brothers are for," He said. He opened the canteen and drank the remainder of the wine.

Adora wanted to chide him for his poor manners but there were many more important things to discuss.

"So what happens now," Adora asked sitting next to her brother.

"That's easy. This planet gets a second chance, the former Kings and Queens resume their roles. I think they all were doing a pretty good job before the Horde,"

"Do you think I could go to Eternia for a few days?" Adora blurted.

"That's a good idea, Mom and Dad have been asking about you."

Adora stood at the edge of whispering woods. The portal to Eternia was open she was saying her good byes to Bow and Spirit. Now that Etheria was free from the Horde she could take a well deserved break and visit her family.

Spirit's nudged Adora. "I'll miss you," He said.

"I know Spirit, but I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to come," Adora replied rubbing his muzzle.

"Aw come on Adora he can have the royal treatment for a few days," Adam said, quickly jumping out of the way as Spirit charged into the portal. They turned to each other and laughed.

"Bye, Bow," She said hugging him.

Bow ran his hand though Adora's hair. "I'll miss you, and She-Ra," He whispered burring his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Trying to make the memory last.

"I wish you could come but the rebellion needs you. They need a leader. And I'm not capable of that at the moment," Adora said as she pulled away.

"I know. Good luck princess," Bow said. He waited until Adora had entered the portal before heading back to camp.

Adam leaned back allowing himself to float in the zero gravity. He raised an eyebrow.

Adora didn't think anyone could infuriate her with just one look but she supposed that's what brothers are for.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Adam asked.

"No, I'm quite alright," came Adora's reply.

Adam made a attempt at raising both eyebrows and an even worse attempt to wiggle them.

"Alright," She giggled, floating closer to her brother. "You know I can't resist your eyebrow dance. Bow and I- we're..." She trailed off. Her face was turning red. She drifted closer to Adam.

There was a flash as they fell though the dimensional gate in a tangle of arms and legs. The Sorceress stood over them laughter falling from her mouth. "Get tangled up often?" She asked them.

"Just once or twice," replied Adam.

"Adora are you alright?" Spirit asked nudging Adora.

"Thanks for the concern," Adam joked.

"Did you tell them about you and Bow?" The loving horse asked.

"Not yet," She replied untangling herself from Adam.

Adam looked up from where he lay on the ground into the eyes of a knowing horse.

"They're engaged," Spirit said backing up a few steps.

Adora made a desperate attempt to scold Spirit but tripped over Adam and fell onto his back.

The reaction from the Sorceress was minimal. Adora was a princess there was no doubt in her mind that King Randolph would object to a union with a commoner.

"D-did I hear something about engaged?" asked a young voice. A shadow could be seen coming closer to the group "Did Teela finally ask you?"

"No Orko," Adam retorted annoyance creeping into his voice.

The wizard shrugged. "Well there's still hope. So who's engaged?" Orko floated closer to Adora.

"Um sis would you mind getting off?" Adam asked. Adora was still laying on his back from her earlier trip.

Adora chuckled. "Sorry I can't help it your so comfy,"

"So who's- Adora! Adora's engaged!" Orko shouted happy for his friend.

"Hmm yes," The Sorceress replied her brow furrowing. "If you'll excuse me," The Sorceress said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"That's odd. She's usually happier to see you," Orko said. "Well lets head to the Castle. The King and Queen were looking for you."

Adam sighed. "I didn't tell them I was going to get you. We'd better hurry up they already think I'm a goofball,"

"Right. Come on Spirit," Adora said gesturing to the horse.

"I think we go left," Orko said before floating down the hallway.

"You were oddly pleasant with her, considering your fight," A multicoloured bird said flying around the head of his best friend.

"Etheria is free. This world doesn't need her anymore. We might not see each other ever again," Bow said walking back to the rebel camp.

"But you love each other. She has to come back," Kowl said stopping in front of Bow's face.

"She's hurt me so many times, I'm not sure I want her back." Bow bristled. He pushed Kowl out of his way and stormed back to the woods.

AN: I do actually have more ideas for this story so I will be writing more chapters (not many but a few) and I am writing another fan fiction as well, (Sky Dancers- Love Lost, Love found) so excuse some slow updates but I will try to develop some dedication and rotate my chapter updates between stories.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few minutes later.

"You know horse isn't my favourite way of travel," Adam said staring up at Adora who was comfortably seated on Spirit's back.

"Afraid brother?" Adora taunted.

"No it's just that I prefer travel by cat," Adam replied mounting the horse behind Adora.

"And how is travel by cat any different than horse?" Spirit asked beginning the long walk to the castle.

"Less travel time," Adam replied thinking of Battle Cat's leaps and bounds.

Adora winked at her horse. "We can make that happen." She laughed as Spirit began moving faster causing Adam to almost fall off. No matter their speed he gripped her waist tightly all the way to the castle.

It was clear that something was up as they rode closer to their destination. Colourful banners hung everywhere, people in fancy dress loitered in every spare space, guards were plentiful, the scent of delicious food wafted around the rooms.

Adora looked to her brother looking for guidance but received none as he shrugged his shoulders. "I know about as much as you do," He said. They paused outside the main door to dismount and take Spirit to the stable.

Adora followed her brother back to the castle shocked by all the strange phenomena. She assumed they were heading towards the royal family apartments so they could change from their commoners clothes.

"What the hell?" A red head exclaimed storming towards them.

"Teela?" Adora whispered.

Adam nodded in response as the woman began brushing the dirt from his face.

"Where have you been? Slacking off as usual? You're supposed to be in the throne room," Teela said.

"I was-" Adam said.

"Doesn't' matter, it's not like you were off fighting Skelitor. No. You just slack off all day even when it's time for your training."

"I was-" Adam tried again.

"Who's this your girlfriend?" Teela said casting a glance at Adora.

"No-" Adam started.

"Adora, and I'm just a friend," Adora cut in.

"Well friends aren't allowed inside the throne room," Teela said.

"I think my parents can make an exception," Adam said storming off in what Adora could only assume was the direction of his room.

"As for you," Teela started.

"I think I'll just go visit the King and Queen," Adora moved uncertainly to where she remembered the throne room being.

"Listen if Adam said if your allowed there I believe it. But I was just going to say you should get cleaned up first." Teela pointed to Adora's old Horde outfit. "Here come on I have something you can borrow,"

She grabbed Adora's arm and led her down a series of hallways stopping at a plain wooden door.

"It's not much but when your captain of the guard style isn't really a necessity," Teela pushed the door open and ushered Adora in. She disappeared into another room leaving Adora to admire the splendour, even though it was probably considered humble, everything looked worn but well cared for. It was infinitely better than any room she'd ever had the privilege to stay in.

Teela returned with a few dresses draped over her arm. "The Queen gave these to me. But I haven't had a chance to wear them. So there like new. I was thinking I'd wear the green and you could wear the purple? Or maybe the other way around?"

Adora stared at the dresses they were exact copies of each other. Floor length, tastefully ruffled and made of a high quality material she had no name for. On closer inspection she noticed there were slight differences, the green dress had more material around it's centre and the purple sparkled with movement.

"I think we'll try you in the purple one." Teela said.

One hour later

Adora sat on the edge of Teela bed. Admiring her dress. She was waiting for Teela it was almost time they left. Adora stood up as Teela entered. She turned about, "Don't you think were over dressed?" Adora asked.

"Not for the day Adam chooses his wife," Teela replied nonchalantly.

Adora began coughing, there was no way Adam was ready for this.

"Isn't it a little barbaric for him to choose a wife?" Adora questioned.

Teela turned to face Adora. "No it's not. There are princesses from around the world who are prepared to marry him, Adam will most likely choose one of them,"

Adora decided to do a little fishing as Adam had once helped her. "So he can't choose anyone else?"

"Well he could. I don't know why he'd want to. Politically it makes sense, as which ever kingdom he chooses will have a very strong bond with ours." Teela replied as she fixed her hair.

"And If you could have anyone who would it be?" Adora asked.

"Honestly I haven't met many men I'm seriously interested in. He-Man maybe." Teela answered nonchalantly.

"What about Adam?"

Teela turned to stare at Adora, "That pathetic twerp of a man! He's never serious, he mocks the training I teach. He's a cowered he refuses to fight to defend his country, and worst of all he can't keep time!" Adora watched Teela storm from the room.

"Wow somebody's got it bad," She whispered before trailing after Teela.

Adam was pacing outside of the throne room, he'd been told by Man at Arms that this was the day he would pick a wife. He sighed they was only one woman he wanted and she hated him. "Why now Cringer. Just as I finally decide to tell her my secret?" Adam asked his trusted green tiger.

"I-I don't know Adam. Maybe Orko can help." The animal suggested.

"Hey Adam I came to see how you were doing. There's some real beauties out there." Orko said.

"But I don't want any of them," Adam said.

"Well who then?" Orko asked.

"Teela!" Cringer replied.

"You like Teela! Oh is she gonna be peeved." Orko said.

"Orko!" Adam and Cringer shouted.

"Forget it I'll just go find Adora," Adam said walked away.

Five minutes later

Adam still hadn't found Adora and the ceremony was about to start. He was seated on a bench in a small room behind the King and Queen thrones. He sat alone head between his knees as he felt sick to his stomach. He lifted his head as the door squeaked open. A women in a gorgeous purple dress sat beside him. His head dropped back to his knees.

"You OK?" She asked.

"Why now?" He mumbled into his pant leg.

"King Randolph thought you could use something serious in your life I suppose," The blond said.

"But a wedding?" He said.

"Well I doubt you'll have to get married right away. I mean we are only twenty-one."

Adam lifted his head to stare into her eyes. "And when were you planning on getting married to Bow?" He spat.

Adora thought for a moment before responding. "I see your point. But I have good news a little birdy told me you can choose whomever you like."

"That's a relief," Adam said trying to run his hand though his jelled hair.

Adora watched as his face quickly twisted to one of pain.

"What if she don't like me?"

"Trust me she does, and I'm sure her illusions of you will wear off when you tell her your secret." Adora said.

From the next room a trumpet sounded. Adora stood up, "Well I have to go. Make a good decision."

"This mumbo jumbo is boring," Orko whispered to Cringer. They had been listening for the last hour to the King and a priest talk about the importance of that day. The change from boy to man, even though Adam was hardly a child.

"Yes. Why can't they just get to the cake already?" Cringer whined.

"Because he needs to choose a bride to eat the cake with." Orko said sharply. "Oh I hope it's Teela."

"Me too. I want Adam to be happy. I don't want a stuck-up Queen, who won't feed me,"

"Is that all you think about? Your stomach?" Orko snapped.

"No, but I'm so nervous for Adam. I can't help but be hungry."

"Shh- Here it comes," Orko gushed

Adam stood at the centre of the platform. His father had just asked whom he would like as a wife. He looked at the women in front of him. True to Orko's words they were all beautiful. But he knew that he would regret this the rest of his life if he didn't make the choice he was terrified of.

"I Prince Adam Lefay Renald." He kept his head straight eyes to the back of the room as he had been instructed. "Take Captain of the Royal Guard Teela Noita-"

"IN HELL YOU WON'T" Came the outraged cry from Teela.

Adam sighed as she stormed past him and out the door.

"To be my betrothed, the only women I'll ever love, He finished. The last part wasn't necessary but he wanted to make clear he wouldn't have anyone but her.

Adam stood his hands clenched into fists. He tried to keep the flash of heat of his face. That had could not have gone worse. He relaxed when he realized the only person was outraged was the women in question.

Adam's mother stood beside him and took his hand. "Go comfort your new wife," She whispered in his ear. "Your father and I will close the ceremony, and congratulations,"

Adam stumbled off the stage and headed out the door Teela had left moments ago. He was surprised to see her leaning on a wall just outside the door.

"You have ruined my life. From now on I'll have to be your wife, bear our children, be Queen. Thanks to you, I've lost everything I've worked so hard for." She whispered.

Adam stared at her unsure what to say to improve the situation.

"Why?" She asked.

Adam didn't know how to answer. He heard the final trumpet sound. The ceremony was over. "We have to get you out of here," He said grabbing Teela's hand and dragged her in the direction of an empty room. He cringed as people flooded the halls. He quickly changed his mind about their destination. He continued to run down the hallway, Teela a bit slower in her dress behind him. "I have something to show you but not here." He said not turning around. Adam placed a hand to his head. _"Sorceress, Sorceress. Teela and I need your help. Please bring us to Castle Grey Skull." _

"Adam why are we running?" Teela demanded. She began to pull her hand away.

Adam looked at her hand it was slowly fading. The Sorceress had heard his call. He quickly grabbed her hand again before they faded completely.

Teela stood horrified. Her life had been wrecked only moments ago and then Adam had dragged her to some strange place and she had no idea how they'd gotten there.

"Tell me," She said though gritted teeth.

Adam shot her a confused look.

"You said you had something to tell me," She said not unclenching her jaw.

"Not now. We have to find your mom first," Adam said distractedly pulling on her hand.

"My mom! In case you haven't noticed I'm adopted. I don't have a mom. And where the hell are we?"

"Hush my daughter all will be explained in due time," Even though the Sorceress could not been seen her airy voice still surrounded them. "But first you must sleep,"

Adam watched as Teela fell into his arms from the Sorceress unspoken spell.

"Adam, Adam. When she awakes she will remember everything about her mother. In the meantime please leave my precious daughter to sleep. Please lay her in the room I will meet you there,"

Adam watched amazed as a door creaked open several feet down the hall. He carried the unconscious Teela to the room and laid her on the bed.

Adam watched Teela's gentel breathing, waiting for the Sorceress. The was a flash of light as she appeared.

"She reminds me of a story my mother told me. Sleeping beauty,"

"I know that story. She does look peaceful doesn't she? Listen to me Adam you have made a huge decision affecting both your lives. For your sake I hope you really do love her. There will be a lot of challenges coming your way."

"I know," Adam replied.

"I'm going to send you and Teela to Etheria for a while. Please take care of her while your there."

Adam didn't have a chance to respond before he faded into nothing.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Adora asked hugging her brother.

"What do you mean? Why are you here? I thought you were at home with mom and dad."

A puzzled look took over Adora's face. "What are you talking about, I can't go home I'm needed here. You know that."

Adam manoeuvred out of Adora's grip. "Where's Teela?"

"Who?" She replied.

Adam spun around the forest looked different.

"What's going on here?" He ran past Adora. "Where's Teela?"

"Adam calm down. Who's Teela?" Adora chased her brother though the camp. She was trying to reach him but he was too fast.

"Adam!" Adora cried.

A shrill cry redirected Adam and Adora. A red headed women stood paralysed in the bush.

She eyed Adam. "Where are we?"

AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait but I had way too much stress in my life to write. I see I'm picking up more readers, yay! I'm not sure about the very end of this chapter I may change it later. I also wanted to make this chapter longer but I figured you'd waited long enough and I should just publish it already. Also sorry if there's any inaccuracies in the He-man's world I am not familiar with it. I've only seen two episodes. I'm also not sure why this is an Adam based chapter but I hope you find it to your liking, I also hope that the next chapter will be more Adora based. I can't remember if I mentioned this but I'm also writing a Sky Dancers fan fic so my updates will be slower. Teela's last name (Noita) came from the Finnish word for Sorceress, and I believe I mentioned that in my version Adora and Teela have not met before now.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I hate to ask but would it be too much to ask for someone to drop me a line? I don't want to be writing this for an empty cyberspace. (And I realize that fan fiction has traffic stats but it's nicer to here from you.)

Chapter 12

"Adora we'll miss you so much," The Queen said as she hugged her daughter goodbye. "Yes Adora I wish you could stay longer," King Randolph said as he brushed a tear away.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer but they need me," Adora said pulling away from her mother. She quickly embraced her father before taking a step back and looking at the emotion flowing through their eyes. "Maybe next time I'll bring my boyfriend. We're engaged to be married," Adora said quickly before mounting Spirit and heading off to Castle Grey Skull.

"Adora why did we have to leave?" Spirit asked as he slowed to a walk.

"I'm sorry Spirit. I was just afraid of what they'd say," She replied.

"Your getting married to a very nice man. I don't think they'd object," Spirit reasoned.

"I"m a princess. I don't think marring a commoners going to impress them," Adora said pushing away tears.

"They just need a chance to know him. Besides your father can't say too much he married an astronaut from that Earth planet," Spirit said.

"Maybe," Adora sniffled. "Well anyways I just want to go home,"

"We will. Then will you be happy?" Spirit asked concerned for his friend. He never got a response just hot tears falling on his warm back.

A few minutes later at Castle Grey Skull

"I think she's broken," Spirit whispered to the Sorceress.

The Sorceress watched from across the hall as Adora tried to pull herself together. "Hmm. There's something wrong I just don't know what," She responded.

She walked over to the girl and touched her shoulder. "Adora what's wrong? Can I do anything to help?"

"I don't know. I can't stop crying. What if Bow doesn't take me back?" came the warbled reply.

The Sorceress sat down beside her. "What makes you think he doesn't love you anymore?"

Adora shifted her position so her head rested on her knees. "I don't know it's just a feeling," She murmured.

"Adora you don't know anything until you talk to him yourself. Maybe he was just mad you were leaving," The Sorceress said grasping at straws. "You need to go home and rest. Enjoy your free world. Remember to laugh, dance and throw parties as often as you can," She gently tugged on Adora's arm bringing her to her feet. "Say hi to Madame Razz for me," The Sorceress said opening the transdimensional gate. She gave the girl a quick hug before pushing her though the door. "Spirit please take good care of her for me. Tell Madame Razz what you know. Maybe she can help."

"Yes of course," He replied. Then he walked though the gate.

Adora walked though the portal to Etheria, she was surprised her welcoming comity consisted solely of Bow, Sea-Hawk, and Madame Razz.

"Where's the crowd?" Adora joked trying to hide her tears.

"Oh Don't be upset dearie. Their all out restoring Etheria to it's former glory. But Sea-Hawk came to see you," Madame Razz said emphasizing the last part.

Sea-Hawk stood next to Bow his arms crossed his red scarf floating in the warm breeze. She looked for some emotion in her friends faces and received none. It was in that moment that she realized the unease flying between everyone like a lightening storm.

"Where's the-"

"Adora I think you better come with us," Sea-Hawk interrupted. Stunned Adora watched him walk away back into the woods.

"What was-,"

"I think you better listen to him Adora," Madame Razz said. She had a sad look on her face.

"But why? And why will no one talk to me or answer my questions?" She watched as Bow and Madame Razz refused to answer her, their faces filled with sorrow, eyes that couldn't meet her gaze. She gave Bow a long hard look. He hadn't said anything, she had hoped he would reveal something, anything that would make her understand. Instead he simply gave her a kiss on the cheek, before slowly walking away.

"It's for the best dearie," Madame Razz said.

Adora looked to see Sea-Hawk waiting in the tree line of Whispering Woods for her. _Maybe I should have come as She-Ra, they always love her. Except everyone here knows my secret." _Adora thought to herself. She was tempted to run, afraid of what the future held, but she entered the trees anyways, feeling like a criminal on trial and who knew perhaps she was.

Adora heard a crunching sound behind her as Madame Razz followed her into the woods. She watched as the trees thinned into a small clearing she had never seen before.

"The trees won't let anyone but us in," Madame Razz said as she sat on the tree stump next to Sea-Hawk.

"Listen we just need to get She-Ra's story straight, about the final fight. More specifically about Hordak's death" Sea-Hawk cut in.

"Why,-" Adora was cut off by Sea-Hawk.

"Why did we ask Bow to leave? Because he has feelings for you that we didn't want to get in the way. Now we have a question for you. Did you kill Hordak? Either as She-Ra or Adora?"

Adora felt like her world was tumbling down they really thought she'd killed Hordak.

"I understand you have a lot against him, he kidnapped you as a child, stole you from your twin, forced you to believe in the Horde, trained you to be a killer, they tried to kill you as you escaped, threatened your friends. Shall I go on?" Sea-Hawk questioned.

Adora was on her knees trying not to cry, it had been an incredibly emotionally straining week she felt like she was being torn apart on all sides, her family her friends. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball alone in her tent and die. Her tears turned to hysterical laughter as she realized how little her needs mattered. They didn't care about her, no one did they just wanted to use her. Her laughter turned back to tears as she realized her predicament.

Sea-Hawk stood still watching as Adora moved to the outer edge of the clearing just against the tree line.

Madame Razz however rushed over to the sobbing girl. "We know you didn't do it. A _certain_ rebel says he saw Adora right before the hand landed on Hordak. We just wanted to know if there was anything you could have done, you know to save him, though I'm not sure I would have," Madame Razz said.

"Adora," Sea-Hawk said sympathetically

She didn't hear tears still pouring down her face. She gripped her stomach and slid to the grassy floor. "Oh no,"

Madame Razz tried to soothe the girl patting her on the shoulder whispering soft words.

Adora shoved her away, "Stop it! Leave me ALONE! And as for you Sea-Hawk I hope you die," She cried darting off into the woods.

"Adora!" Madame Razz called after the girl.

"She's been really upset lately," Spirit said walking into the clearing. He quickly retold the events that happened in Eternia.

"So Adam's engaged?" Madame Razz asked.

Sea-Hawk crossed his arms, "Really that's all you got out of the conversation? He's missing. Adora's upset. She might be pregnant or suffering a She-Ra backlash. And all you care about is Adam and his wife?"

"Adora pregnant?" Spirit asked clearly shocked.

"It's not a secret their sleeping together. And anyways somethings clearly wrong. She needs a friend right now," Sea-Hawk said trudging though the bush.

"Adora! Adora!" He called for several minutes before he found her laying on the ground next to a tall tree that provided plenty of shade. Her tears had dried up and she almost looked happy.

"Hello Hawk," She said looking up at him from her spot on the ground.

He watched as she tried to make a smile out of a grimace of pain.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I really don't have a place in this world anymore but it's my home. All my friends, my entire life is here. I'm supposed to give that all up just to be a princess, which I'm not very good at in another land. And what about Bow, I can't leave him and I don't want to make him choose either," She was quite for a moment. "I'm sorry I said I hope you die,"

Sea-Hawk gently picked a ladybird out of her hair before laying down beside her. "I think that's the most you've spoken to me in a long time,"

She turned her head from the clouds to face him. He shuffled closer and kissed her on the lips. "You've got a great guy in Bow," He received a genuine smile in return. He raised his hand using his elbow to prop it up. "Friends?" She caught his hand and then kissed him on the lips. They lowered their hands so they were laying on the ground still intertwined. Adora closed her eyes and moved her head closer to Sea-Hawk's strong arm.

It was late in the afternoon before the two returned to camp. Bow who had been waiting eyed the two wearily as they were holding hands and smiling. As they walked closer Bow could see something had changed between them. Sea-Hawk handed him Adora's hand.

Adora smiled and embraced him. She then kissed him on the lips. Bow hugged her tighter, "Are you all mine now?" He asked.

Adora touched her forehead to his, "For ever and ever,"

"So when are we getting married?" He whispered into her ear.

"I guess it could be anytime now that Etheria is free," She replied.

"How's ten days from now sound?"

Adora laughed. "It sounds great. But you realize I'm going to have to take you home sometime to meet my parents,"

"Only if we get to have lots and lots of children,"

"Sounds like a fair deal to me,"

"So your just friends with Sea-Hawk now right?" Bow asked as they walked arms linked together towards his tent.

Early Evening

Adora felt renewed as she tried to escape Bow and his tent. She wasn't fast enough and with a squeak she was pulled back for a instant replay of earlier events.

Elsewhere just on the outskirts of Whispering Woods.

A Horde solider limped towards the rebel camp. She had no use of her left arm which hung at an odd angle, as far as she could tell it wasn't even in the socket. Her right leg was severely damaged. She'd most likely walk with a limp for the rest of her life. Bloody water fell from her hair as fresh rain mixed with the dried blood of her comrades that had been caked on her body for days. The only thing on her mind was vengeance, and the thirst for blood of a rebel leader. One who had betrayed her. She stalked closer to the woods. She fell to her knees and tried to crawl the remaining distance. The agonizing pain in her shoulder as she tried to army crawl forced her to stop. She planed to sit under a tree but her body was too tired to move. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"What do you want Scum," Sprockett said poking the collapsed solider with a long stick.

She tried to struggle into a sitting position, the stick moved to touch her nose. "No don't bother. Adora's already on her way. Your not going anywhere,"

The solider let her head drop to the ground she had completed her mission even if it wasn't in the way she hoped. There was a sharp pain in her side, her eyes went black and her head hit the hard forest ground.

AN: Hey so not my best or longest chapter but I felt you deserved something after a long wait, and two uploads to my other story.

A point of interest in She-Ra Bow hits on She-Ra (and Adora?) constantly until about half way though the series. I wonder what kind of conversation she had with him.


	13. Chapter 13

SHTE 13

AN: Hey, first shame to jcat30 for not reading earlier though I admit my summery sucks and needs and update badly. I thought I'd let you know that in my original version Hordak got squished by the nebular and there was no confrontation at all. But I changed it so there could be. (I might write a short chapter for this later.) Second Who said anything about Catra?

I totally agree about Adora and Bow though. I did point this out earlier but have you noticed that part way though Bow stops hitting on Adora, I wonder what kind of conversation they had, "Stop looking at my chest all the time? It's not gonna happen?"

I changed it to Spragg as I feel he fits the part better. Apparently one of my character's not very nice so warning for swearing, brief nudity, blood, gore, but all should still fit under the T category.

"Adora! Adora!" Spritina called running into the rebel camp. The poor twigget was out of breath her silver hair mussed.

Adora put down her map and walked over to the girl, "What is it Spritina?"

"There's a woman, she's hurt real bad," The twigget said pointing frantically towards the woods.

Adora looked up, her eyes full of determination, "Where is she?" Adora demanded.

"Take me to her," Adora said when Spritina only responded with more pointing.

"No. No. You have to find She-Ra. She hurt real bad- lots of blood," Spritina began to shake.

Adora sighed Spritina was obviously not going to be any help as the girl was in shock over what she'd seen. She gripped the girl's arm tightly, "Can she be seen from the Sky?" She watched as Spritina tried to calm down, her shaking lessened and she nodded.

"I'll find She-Ra, you tell Madame Razz. Now you said she came from that way?" Adora asked pointing at the woods. The girl nodded. Adora thrust her thin arm away and headed into the trees, "SPIRIT!" She yelled trudging though more bush. She used her sword to push away any branches in the way, she missed one it slapped her in the face. She growled, someone was hurt and she was stuck trudging though the bush in the wrong direction because Spirit's family had shown up the day before yesterday.

She had enough, she raised her sword above her head and called, "For the honour of Grey Skull!" A moment later and she moved back though the woods with stealth. She-Ra seemed to have taken over her rage quickly dissipating, being replaced with strength and knowledge.

She ducked under the tree that had hurt Adora, three more feet and she would be back at the rebel camp. She was looking for signs of Swift Wind, but saw nothing. She grimaced, she would run all the way there if necessary.

"She-Ra!" A raspy voice called.

She-Ra followed the voice. Swift Wind was waiting for her, she didn't waste time and hopped on, "Up Swifty!" They took off into the sky heading towards the injured woman.

"How much longer till the end of the woods?" She-Ra asked.

"About thirty seconds," As he responded they shot over the last tree.

She-Ra sucked in the cold air of the higher altitude, Spritina had not exaggerated the woman was lying in a puddle of her own blood which was starting to turn black, her long beautiful hair was splattered, clothes torn. Spragg stood next to her with a stick. He had obviously poking her with it.

Swift Wind dropped to the ground a few inches from the woman.

"Oh She-Ra!" Spragg cried. "I keep poking her with this stick but she won't wake up!"

"You moved her. That's why there's so much blood," She-Ra stated.

"Well I-," Spragg said trying to ramble out an excuse for himself.

She-Ra knelt down to the woman she searched for a pulse. There was and it was strong if she didn't know better. Her old Horde instincts pushed her backwards just in the nick of time. The woman reacted just as fast she was on her knees a short blade extended from her right hand.

She-Ra stared at the woman in shock she should be unconscious, in to much pain to move. She knew only a few people that could abuse there bodies and resist such extreme pain, she had been one of them. She looked at the woman's right shoulder there was definitely something wrong with it, but the woman still rested all her weight on it.

She-Ra shifted from sitting on her bottom to the balls of her feet, she stretched her hand out and removed a red mask, "Catra," She pushed on the dull side of the knife and the woman fell like a rag doll. There was a loud snap as she fell on to her bad shoulder her momentum pushed her onto her back where she lay unmoving.

She-Ra shuffled towards her friend a look of calm on Catra's face. Her eyes were closed and after a sharp tug on her hair confirmed that her pain had finally caused her to pass out.

She was now free to examine and help her old friend. They had spent many times together in the Horde medical ward and was quite glad that she was unconscious as she was not an easy patient, often swearing at the doctors and requesting alcohol, and quickly learned to sneak in her own.

She moved to Catra's side pressing her hand against a sea of blood, it was cold. She grabbed the small knife to cut Catra's clothing. She rolled up the red shirt looking for signs of an incision luckily there weren't any. There was a long chain of stitches trailing higher up under her shirt. They'd have to be looked at after.

She examined any thing else that was soaked in blood or may have sustained an injury but couldn't find anything but the obvious. A twelve inch long gash on her left leg along with some internal damage around the knee that would never heal and her shoulder which seemed to rotate smoothly her fall had forced it back into place but had also knocked her out from the pain.

Using her powers she attempted to lessen the infection bringing it to a level where common medicine would finish the rest. She-Ra felt her strength slipping away but still she picked Catra up and placed her on Swift Wind's back.

Madame razz stood on tippytoe trying to see though the thick bush, looking for any sign of She-Ra or Adora. After Spritina had relayed the events she rushed to the last of the trees before the end of Whispering Woods.

She was armed with magic healing and a carrot. She was so consumed in her search for a blonde head that she was scared half to death when-

"Madame Razz!" She-Ra called. She was several feet over from where Madame Razz had expected her.

She quickly faced the girl. She-Ra was standing next to Swift Wind an injured woman lay across his back. From her angle Madame Razz could only see long blue hair that was caked in mud and a nasty looking gash on the leg closest to her.

Madame Razz hustled over, to survey any further damage.

She-Ra watched amused as Madame Razz's eyes bulged, "Is that Catra?"

Adora wiped sweat from her brow, "Never leave a Horde member behind," She repeated the old mantra shared only among the Horde troops, never the leaders.

She passed the cat mask to Madame Razz, "Can you guard that for me?" She waited until the witch nodded.

"I hope we can hide her identity for a few days with that mask gone. Give her a chance to heal," She-Ra said.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Madame Razz asked.

She-Ra gave a quick nod of her head before touching Swift Wind on the muzzle and walking towards the camp once again.

There were claims of shock and outrage as She-Ra and Swift Wind walked to the medical bay.

"That's a Horde solider!" Shouted a man.

"The Horde's gone!" An older man yelled.

"Oh she's bleeding" A woman cried.

"I wonder if that'll scar?" A young boy pondered.

"The battles she must have fought," A teenage boy said.

If she had listened she would have heard a girl who swore the woman smiled, and evil sinister smile.

She-Ra ignored them all and entered the sick bay, she held the door open for Swift Wind and then placed Catra down on the closest bed. She carefully moved her into a sleeping position mindful of her shoulder.

She left the shelter still ignoring the people around her. She and Swift Wind went to the stream for a bucket of water and then to the laundry for rags.

She-Ra dipped the wood bucket into the fast flowing stream, from the corner of her eye she saw Swifty's son. She waved Swift Wind on, she could handle the rest.

Intent on removing as much blood and dirt as she could she set the bucket down on Catra's bed noticing she had moved slightly. At least she was comfortable. She sat down on the edge of the bed and dipped the rag into the bucket when a dagger sliced easily though her left side just below the ribs.

Catra was awake and well. "You know if you hadn't healed me," She leaned forward pushing the blade deeper.

She-Ra gasped her muscles tightening. Her hands flew to the grip trying to pull the dagger back out before it could do more damage. She couldn't grip it, blood was spurting out, crimson, hot and sticky. The knife was sliding further into her body if she didn't stop it soon it would glide though to stick out her back. She made one last desperate struggle to remove the weapon but Catra's grip was strong and she managed to force the knife in up to the hilt.

There was a burst of pain as the knife poked though her back,stars danced before her eyes. Her strength was draining rapidly something was wrong with She-Ra, unless she did something fast she would collapse, transform back and be at Catra's mercy.

She grabbed her only weapon and tipped it onto Catra. The shock of the ice cold water allowed her a brief second to remove the knife. She twisted Catra's wrist at an odd angle until she heard a snap before the knife finally fell. It was soaked with blood. Her blood. She-Ra scooped up the eight inch dagger it up by the handle and stumbled out of the room.

A wave of dizziness caused her to stop in the doorway, hand clutching to her bleeding wound knife in her other hand she let it drop before stumbling forward. It was then the people noticed.

"She-Ra's hurt!" A young boy screamed.

It was probably his cry that saved her within seconds she was crowed by people. She was sure they were trying to help but the only thought she had was that they would catch her unconscious body. Her eyes closed.

Bow had been playing his harp when he had been violently pulled into a mass of people. At the centre was his precious She-Ra. Blood was coating her pristine white outfit front and back. The stain was spreading rapidly. He dropped to her side placing his hand on her wound. He couldn't stop crying she wasn't moving, her pulse was sluggish. She needed medical attention far beyond what they could provide. Maybe if they could find Light Hope. He picked her up and began walking unsure of his destination.

There was a sharp creak and Bow turned around a figure limping out of the sick bay. He still held She-Ra in his arms her head laying on his wrist. His other hand lay just below her skirt.

Catra stumbled out her left leg caught the door frame, a grin on her face, "One down,"

Bow passed She-Ra off to one of the men in the crowd. He stood directly in front of Catra, "Is Adora next?" He asked voice boiling over with rage.

Catra continued to grin, "If you'll help me find my knife," The next sound uttered from her mouth was a choking squeak as Bow strangled her.

His large hands surrounded her neck easily. Catra continued to squeak and struggle as the air was forced out of her lungs.

Bow's hands tightened it was at this moment that hands started to claw him back, struggling to let the woman breathe. Catra sucked in a breath it seemed to be working.

Bow's hands however were still squeezing her windpipe. Finally someone kicked the back of his knee there was a crunch and he went down.

Catra dropped to the ground as well, gulping down fresh clean air. She had fallen fairly close to Bow and halfheartedly kicked him. She tried to move to attack but seeing that Bow made no attempt to move she gave up.

She raised her head back up, Bow had landed dangerously close to her legs, "If you look up my skirt you're dead,"

"I'd much rather look up She-Ra's," Bow replied.

A pair of black boots appeared between the two. "Get up!" A voice ordered. Bow scrambled up Catra was a bit slower being mindful of her injuries. Neither party was surprised to see Sea-Hawk. The rest of the field was empty.

"I sent everyone home," Sea-Hawk explained.

Bow turned in a circle looking for She-Ra no doubt she would still need medical attention. She lay on the ground several feet from them. He ran over and carefully picked her up. With out saying a word he walked back to the sick bay and laid She-Ra down on a clean bed amazed she hadn't transformed back. She-Ra shifted on the bed her wounds seemed to be clotting as there was little blood left behind.

There was a shriek of pain from outside. Bow left She-Ra to find what went wrong. Catra was bleeding from her upper right side, Hawk was gone and the dagger sat on the ground covered in fresh blood.

Catra limped towards the door, "Fucking ass hole," Bow moved to supported her on her left side and helped her to a bed next to She-Ra. She sat down and touched her fresh wound.

"Fucking ass hole ripped my stitches out. I worked all morning on those," Catra grumbled. She tugged at a loose string that was hanging though a rip in her shirt.

"Shirt off," Bow ordered.

Catra raised an eyebrow, "I thought Adora was your girl,"

Bow ignored her an searched around for a few items before sitting next to Catra. She still hadn't exposed the wound. Knowing she didn't intend to do so he began to roll up her shirt. The wound was much higher than he expected curving around the swell of her breast. Being on his own so long Bow had learned how to take care of himself and treat any injuries.

He carefully applied the medicine which set off a chain of cursing from Catra and began stitching she was surprisingly still.

"So what's with you and Adora?" She asked wincing as the needle struck her.

"What's it to you?" Bow responded. He finished the last stitch and tied it off.

"Can't let her give her flower away to just anyone," Catra replied fixing her shirt.

Bow choked, "Your not very subtle about anything are you?"

She shrugged, "Why bother?"

"I suppose," Bow said rummaging about the room.

"Aren't you going to check on her?" Catra said pointing to She-Ra.

"No. Some one already took care of her. While I was strangling you," Bow laughed. "Sorry about that,"

"I've had worse," Catra said touching a few scars.

Bow turned around to face Catra again he had found what he wanted and sat next to her on the bed. With two quick clicks Catra was locked to the bed frame, a metal bracket around her wrist an unimpressed smile on her face.

"Just so you don't try and kill her again," Bow said smiling at a very peeved Catra. "But also it'll probably look a little better if you can't get away. No one's going to be thrilled that you stabbed She-Ra,"

Bow resisted the urge to kiss She-Ra knowing it would give away her secret instead he checked to make sure she was stable and comfortable before heading out.

Catra flopped back onto her bed with nothing to do until She-Ra would wake up. She stared at the walls for a bit until her eyes became heavy. It would be a long thirty six hours before She-Ra would wake up.

Catra's stomach was growling loudly, she had been asleep for half the day or more. No food had been brought and she'd hadn't eaten a good meal since before the final battle. The metal clasp on her wrist had been removed and instead she found the shelter locked tight. It was an improvement she could move around, it really didn't go with what Bow had said about killing She-Ra though. She could easily do it with her bare hands if she wanted. "A Horde member is always capable of killing," She repeated the old mantra. She shook her head it would be a long time before she could think freely from the Horde.

She occupied her time by pacing, searching for small items she could pile and sort, counting how many breaths or movements She-Ra made in an estimated amount of time. Twelve was her last count. The worst was thinking of all her fellow Hordesmen who hadn't been spared like she had, although she had been thoroughly reprimanded. Other times she wondered why she was sent back to this Horde free planet.

She slipped her hand up her new white shirt that had been left for her. It was more of a man's style and size than she cared for but it was clean. She ran her hand along her new stitches they were much better than the ones she had done. His kindness reminded her of the Horde soldier she'd screwed the last week of Hordak's reign.

As long as Adora wasn't using him she had found herself quite the catch. Where was Adora anyways?

She looked about the room trying to find new ways to amuse herself. Nothing but a large wooden beam above her head. She laid back down on the bed trying to ignore the pains in her stomach, food would come soon enough. Her eyes closed.

It was either early evening or late morning when she woke up again. She tried to scoot off the bed but was lashed to it once again. As a result of she landed on the floor with a thud, there was a light chuckle from the next bed.

She-Ra leaned over the edge of her bed and peered over at Catra who lay on the floor in an uncomfortable position.

Catra growled at the blonde mocking her she tried to stretch forwards right hand trying to grasp something to get closer to She-Ra, "I should have killed you when I had the chance," Catra purred sweetly.

"Oh come on Kitty what fun would that be?"

Catra blanched at the mention of her old nickname the one that only Adora called her. She tried to shift into a sitting position ending up in an odd slump on the floor. "Who told you that?" Catra said trying to remain calm.

"Think about it," She-Ra replied coolly.

Catra took a moment to connect the dots, she'd been gathering for a long time, "This explains why I never see both pains in my ass at the same time. Or are you just screwing with me?" Catra asked.

"You think Hordak looks like a giant frog. The first week we were roommates you brought a man back to the room and asked me to join. We got drunk at a questionable tavern made out with some men and the next day we couldn't remember a thing," She-Ra took a depth breath.

"You bitch!" Catra examined. A second later she said, "Do you know how many times I tried to kill you? By the end that was my bloody fucking job. 'Kill She-Ra and capture that traitorous bitch Adora',"

She-Ra smirked, "Glad to know I was so important to the Horde," She-Ra quickly made a mocking gesture of the Horde salute. Left hand raised, quickly moved into an obscene gesture then a formal salute.

Catra laughed then snorted, "At ease soldier,"

She-Ra joined her in laughing.

Catra glanced up at the bed, "Can you get me outta this thing?"

She-Ra hopped over and skillfully removed the grey ring from the bed and attached it to Catra's other wrist, "Sorry kitty," She said remorsefully. She offered her hand and then helped her friend up and they took a seat on a bed.

"So why haven't you transformed back yet?" Catra asked.

She-Ra shrugged, "People need to see She-Ra's OK. But also I can't,"

"What, have to wait for a full moon or something?" Catra asked somewhat curious.

She-Ra shrugged, "I don't know. I'll have to talk to Light Hope tomorrow,"

"But for now your going to shag Bow?" Catra smirked.

She-Ra pushed Catra down onto the bed. There was no smile on her face.

"See how it is from the other side?" Catra continued.

She-Ra stood up trying to appear threatening. She glanced down to peer into Catra's eyes, there was humour there. She was couldn't help but burst out laughing she fell down on the bed next to Catra, the two looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

She-Ra paused to catch her breath, "Friends?" She asked.

"Until mighty pieces of Hordak rain from the sky," Catra replied naming the thing that every Horde soldier wished for.

She-Ra shifted her head, "Did he ever try and make you sleep with him?"

"Once, and look where that got me."

"He's an ass," She-Ra said.

Catra sat up her face full of fear, "He's dead right?"

"Horde Prime squished him but I stabbed him just to be sure. What happened anyways? Why are you here?" She-Ra asked.

Catra shrugged, "Couldn't tell you,"

AN: Not a great chapter ending I know, but it just wouldn't end!

I'm so sorry if there are errors in this, I haven't had internet for the last week or so to check anything. I'm so sorry to Zoey Knight who I said this would happen like two to three chapter ago. Please allow some extra time for the next update as I'm writing a one shot for Sky Dancers than up loading another chapter for Love lost love found.

PS. jcat30You were totally right by the way.


	14. Chapter 14

It was early the next morning when Catra stumbled out from her tent. She couldn't believe that after everything that happened she was still allowed to have her own tent. Albeit she was on the far edge of the woods, near that crazy witch. But it was still a sort of home, even better it was just her. No guards or annoying room mates/spies. She was free and it felt glorious.

She sat down just outside her tent. The dirt felt cool against her skin. She used the hem of her oversized shirt to wipe the sweat from her brow. It was a hot one already and it was only first thing in the morning. She stretched out her legs placing her hands behind her back. She grimaced catching sight of her leg. It was sealed but the area was red and puffy. She gingerly touched a stitch and recoiled in pain.

She laid down and watched as a beetle crawled though her hair. Her eyes wandered to the cane that leaned against her tent. She scoffed at it's uselessness something would have to be done about that.

"Look who's up," Madame Razz said as she watched Catra walk towards them leaning heavily on her cane.

"She looks like something the cat threw up," Broom whispered to Madame Razz who was using him to tidy up her porch.

She stopped and put him down, "Broom if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. Any thing you say you should at least be able to say it to their face,"

Catra was in ear shot now, "You look like something the cat dragged in!" Broom yelled.

Catra smirked, "I know,". Another few steps and she stood next to Madame Razz. "Where's Adora? Or is she too busy doing it from the other side?"

"Adora's visiting her brother Adam. If you want to talk to anyone it'll have to be She-Ra but she's rather busy right now."

"Suuure she is," Catra said sarcastically

Madame Razz either didn't hear or ignored her as she walked into her house. Broom hopped in behind.

Catra stood hesitantly on the porch unsure of what to do, she flinched when the screen door flew open towards her. Catra peaked her head in unsure of who opened it.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" The witch called.

Catra hobbled in ducking under the low door frame. If she was shocked by the outside she was mortified with the inside.

The house started off normal with a plain wooden table a few chairs just to the left of the entry way but the rest of the house had some really tacky decorations. It was an assault on the eyes, if Catra lived on Earth in the seventies she would have sworn psychedelia threw up. She covered her eyes trying to avoid the bright colours that made her stomach roll. She limped towards the kitchen chair and collapsed into it, her leg made it impossible to walk for long distances with out exhaustion.

"What do you like for breakfast?" Madame asked as she cracked a few eggs into a pan.

"Any thing as long as it doesn't have eyes,- Catra shot the witch a suspicious glance, "Or move,"

"How's bacon and eggs sound?" Madame asked as tossed a few food items around her kitchen.

"I can feel my arteries clog already. Sounds good," Broom said.

Madame Razz didn't look up from her stove, "How bout you Catra?"

Catra stared at the witch a blank look on her face, "It's food,"

The conversation trailed off as the small space filled with the smell of cooking meat.

It was a quite breakfast in peace, though Catra couldn't help but notice the glares broom shot her every few minutes. He occasionally received looks from Madame Razz but that had little effect.

As Catra took the last bite of her egg she eyed the witch, "Can you do anything for my leg?"

"What's wrong with it deary?," Madame Razz asked.

"The knee joints goofed," Catra responded gently touching the inflamed area.

Madame Razz touched Catra's knee, there was a pulse of light as she assessed the damage, "Sure sweetie I think I have just the thing a magic salve. A Wizard gave me the recipe a long time ago," Madame Razz continued to mumble off ideas as she searched her house.

Broom shot Catra a nasty look, "Never trust the enemy,"

Catra sighed and leaned back against her chair, "And I could snap you like a twig. As I recall when a magic object breaks it loses it's ability to talk," She received a squeak from Broom in response. She smirked finally putting up with Shadow Weaver had paid off.

"Here you go dear," Madame said as she wrapped a white cloth around Catra's knee.

"Thanks," Catra said amazed at the improvement, "Umm thank you. I'm going to -" Catra trailed off unsure of what she was supposed to be doing.

"Why don't you head on over to the main rebel camp and see if they need help there," Madame Razz offered.

Adora was making the best of her time trapped as She-Ra. The camp looked better than ever and soon she would be off to help the rest of Etheria. She was just loading the last of the supplies into a waggon.

She would be travelling alone. Bow needed to stay and be the leaders of the rebellion. He was the only one she trusted to stay true to her wishes and not become another Hordak.

It was late summer now and many of the men and their families had headed for home. She couldn't wait for the fall harvest it would be the best one in over two decades, with no Horde to pillage their food everyone would finally have enough to eat.

She turned her head to see Catra who was slowly limping towards her. She had been forgiven for her crimes as long as she helped restore Etheria.

"I know that's your fake limp," She-Ra called.

Catra straightened up immediately. "That's crazy witch of yours does come in handy when she's not shooting fireballs at my head,"

Both woman laughed, Madame Razz's magic was feared by the horde for it's unpredictability.

"So where have you been all day?" She-Ra asked noticing Catra still had the cane with her.

Catra threw the cane into the air and caught it inches from the bottom she then proceeded to pull a few inches of shining blade out the top.

She-Ra raised an eyebrow, "Never with out a weapon?"

"What about yours?" Catra purred.

She-Ra stared her down, "I'd never hurt anyone with mine,"

Catra slide the blade back, "Well I suppose that's the difference between you and me,"

"Clearly," She-Ra said flatly.

"So is this also a quest of self discovery?" Catra joked.

"No, but I am going to see Light Hope. Tell no one, unless you have to," She-Ra said seriously.

"Scouts honour," Catra said crossing her heart.

She-Ra shook her head but she knew Catra would stay true to her word.

"I'm off as soon as I find Spirit," She-Ra immediately realized her mistake.

"So, Spirit's Swift Wind. That's kind of amazing. He was a Horde horse long before you were a soldier,"

She-Ra pressed her lips together tightly, "I try not to think about it,"

"What ever you say," Catra said before limping away.

AN: Sorry I got nothing just thought I'd let you know I'm not dead.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hey so chapter 15 wow! I'm sorry for the slow updates but I've run out of ideas but don't worry I will end it. (Eventually) (POV change first person now, sorry got really used to it on another story I hope I can do her justice, plus I really need her thoughts on some stuff)

"I have to go to Eternia?" I cried to Light Hope. He usually had all the answers and now he was sending me to the Sorceress.

"She can do more for you than I can," He replied back in his throaty voice, I was beginning to wonder if he had a permanent cold. I uncrossed my ankles and leaned forward looking into the pool of water, myself, (the Adora myself) was making a pig face at me, putting a finger on her nose and pushing up. I pulled back shocked. "Go Adora," He whispered before fading away. I sighed and stood up this was turning into a wild goose chase.

"What did he say Adora?" Swift Wind asked once I joined him outside.

"I have to go to Eternia," I sighed. "And quit calling me Adora," I snapped. Whoa maybe it would be a good idea to visit the Sorceress.

Adam met me at the gate, "So decided to take a visit home?" He asked in his usual calm manner.

"None of your business!" I realized it was wrong to yell at people for no reason but I just couldn't help myself it felt too good.

"Just asking is all," He raised his hands in self defence.

"Well don't," Adam did his mind trick and called the Sorceress to open the gate. The closer we got the more my anger built. Adam studied me as we floated though the tunnel. When I fell though the other side I was Adora again. I don't know how or why but was I glad. It was nice to be back to my regular self. "Sorry Adam," I realized I had been pissy, "Maybe the strength of She-Ra was getting to me," I picked myself off the floor and my eyes saw the Sorceress boots. "Hello," She extended her hand down to me. As soon as I took it Adam and I started to disappear.

He looked around, "I guess I'll give you a tour," I once again picked myself off the floor, we appeared to be a court yard. I heard shouts and grunts and rushed forward to stop the struggle. I grabbed a sword and quickly disarmed both parties. They looked shocked and took a few steps back.

"Well done Princess Adora!" Man at arms said.

"Maybe you could teach Adam that," Teela, (I think her name was Teela) said.

"Why would I need to teach Adam anything?" I asked confused.

"Right well moving along," Adam grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to lead me away.

"Because Adam is the biggest wimp," (Yup defiantly Teela).

"Yes well that's all-" Adam was still pushing me forward.

"Adam maybe if you manned up you could get a girlfriend,"

"Right I'll try that Teela," I smirked I felt like blurting out 'Adam loves Teela,' but he had to do that on his own time. "Let's go see mom and dad,"

Several minutes later I was in the arms of my parents they hugged me tight all I wanted to do was push them away. Soon we were having snacks outside in the royal garden.

"So Adora, how did everything go over there?" My father asked.

"Etheria is free," I smiled happily my home was free from the evil horde and it felt amazing. "I- actually there's someone I want you to meet sometime,"

"Is it a boy?" My mother asked.

"Yes but a very nice one," Adam said between bites of his powered pastry.

"Any girls over there for Adam?" Teela asked she had insisted on joining us so she could protect Adam. I'm not sure but I though she sounded a bit jealous.

"Yes actually Adam's quite a catch, he's had to shake quite a few of them off," I smiled thinking of Castaspella which reminded me, "You know Castaspella, Frosta, Mermista, have all asked about you,"

Adam laughed awkwardly, "I'm sure,"

"No really,"

"Ahh, Castaspella," Orko said now floating above Adam's head, "She was cute,"

"Right well," Adam coughed and placed his napkin down.

"Perhaps we should have a ball and invite all the legible ladies over." Our father said.

"Please father I already have my eye on someone," Adam was growing more unconformable by the second.

"Well who is she?" Father asked.

"Well she doesn't exactly know I exist," I don't know how he managed not to look at Teela.

"Please," Teela snorted, "Your the crown prince,"

"Right well I just have to tell her something first and then we'll see,"

"Well don't take too long, you'll want to get married soon," Father said.

Suddenly the sky went dark two large objects were overhead blocking out the sun.

"I heard the princess was back," A voice said.

"Skeletor!" Adam said hopping up from the table and looking ready to run away. Why wasn't he fighting?

"Oh you've grown into such a pretty young woman," Skeletor was climbing down a rope and was advancing on me. Adam stepped in front, "Leave her alone,"

"Right, How bout you run off and find He-Man for me!" Skeletor's reply. He pushed Adam out of the way and he went skidding to the floor.

Teela now had something that looked like a lasso, she caught Skeletor mid step and he toppled to the floor. There was a flash of light as he used his magic to escape. "Adam go find He-Man!" Teela yelled as the rest of Skeletor's army dropped down from the other ship.

Soon Adam and I were running for the safety of the castle, I only went because he was dragging me with him, putting painful pressure on my wrists.

"For the honour of Grey Skull,"

"By the Power of Grey Skull,"

We were back outside a minute later, the army had surrounded the King and Queen while Teela's hands were bound behind her back.

"Did we miss the party?" I asked.

"And who are you?" Skeletor asked stepping closer to us.

"I am She-Ra. The strongest woman in the universe and He-Man's twin sister,"

"There's there's two of you?" Skeletor almost seemed to shake.

"That's right and we're going to stop you," He-Man said.

The fight lasted all of ten seconds because I stabbed Skeletor in the throat. His blue blood bubbled up, and gushed out, he was making awful wheezing sounds as he clutched at his throat. I didn't know if he was suffocating or drowning in his own fluids. So I pushed the sword in deeper and turned it sideways making a larger hole. The rest of his team scattered. Within a minute I had a dead body at my feet. I felt no remorse until I dropped my sword, and passed out just before I did I felt myself turn back into Adora.

AN: So I'm assuming a few things here, which I know have happened and happened in my story before but oh well. And I'm not very familiar with the He-Man universe.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, so I know people are reading this because of the traffic stats, but I appreciate a review every once in a while. It makes the writing go faster when I know people are enjoying it.

"Oh my head," I sat up in the luxurious bed. "Where's Catra?" I grumbled. I hadn't been this hung over since she dragged me out for my birthday. I kind of toppled sideways on the bed, my head just hanging off the edge, where I saw a pair of boots. I then followed them up to a pair of legs. Man at Arms was standing next to the bed a blaster gun pointed at me. I looked around it was just us. "Where's Adam?" I asked.

"Getting yelled at by Teela," He chuckled and lowered the gun.

"Oh," It was then I remembered what I had done. "I don't suppose there's a way to avoid all this?" I asked gripping the sheets.

"No. I've been thinking it over for the last hour,"

"How much trouble am I in?" I groaned dreading it. I would probably be stripped of my status as princess and be thrown in jail.

"Well the king expunged She-Ra, because she killed a murderer, and well he's very confused about Adora. I think she just owes them and explanation,"

I didn't know how to respond thankfully there was a knock at the door, Adam entered he had a fat lip.

"What happened?" Man at Arms looked shocked.

"I tried to kiss Teela and she punched me," Adam replied touching his lip.

Man at Arms laughed a good hearty laugh, "Sorry Adam, but that's my girl,"

"Ya well she's got a good punch," Adam sat down on the bed and placed his hand on my forehead, "How you feeling sis?"

"Better," I pushed his large hand off.

"I guess you two both have some explaining to do," Man at Arms said.

"I know Duncan, but I wasn't supposed to tell mother or father,"

"Well Skeleor's dead maybe it's time to change that," Duncan said.

"What will the Sorceress say?"

"Never mind that Adam,"

"Adam?" I asked a thought occurring to me, "Did you actually transform in front of Teela?"

"No why?" He replied.

"Well she's not going to believe you otherwise so I suggest you do, then duck really fast," I thought about it, "I didn't have that problem, I just had Bow apologizing for pretending to know She-Ra,"

"Hey!" Came a voice from outside the door, Teela rushed in, she jabbed a finger to Adam's throat, "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't get off with a lie like that," Adam stood up and took a step back.

"Teela, He-Man's twin is She-Ra. Adora is She-Ra, thus Adam is He-Man," Duncan said gently.

"No it can't be true,"

Both Duncan and I nodded. Adam merely sighed and reached for his sword. There was a flash of light as Adam transformed. Then a loud smack as Teela punched him in the jaw. She stormed out once again.

"That's going to take some getting used to," He-Man laughed, rubbing his jaw.

"You forgot to duck," I laughed feeling more and more like myself.

"I guess so,"

"Come on we should leave Adora to rest," Duncan said.

I immediately got up as soon as they shut the door. The last thing I wanted was rest, I made my way into the bathroom and filled the sink up with water. I looked at my face in the mirror, I looked rough I looked like I fought the Etherian war all by myself.

"Not all by your self," A voice came from below I looked down and screamed, She-Ra's face was staring up at me from the filled sink. I on instinct punched straight down, hurting my fist of the bottom. The water ripped for a few seconds before clearing up. She was still there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She smiled up at me, "I'm sorry I had to eliminate the threats, otherwise this war would have gone on for twenty years. What's better a few lives now or thousands later?" I pulled the plug draining the sink. I thought I had seen the last of her when she appeared in the mirror. I knew I couldn't punch this, I grabbed the closest object I could find and smashed the mirror, more She-Ra's appeared in the sections of the shattered glass.

"Die!" I kept hitting the mirror, I would never forgive her for what she made me do. I suddenly knew that I hadn't stopped at Skeletor , I knew that if they looked in Snake mountain they would find the bodies of all his henchmen that I had killed them all with my own hands. Soon even the mirror was too broken and she flickered from sight. I dropped to my knees cutting myself on some glass, this couldn't be happening. I kept running my hands over my face, though my hair as I let everything sink in.

I heard a distant knock, and then the door to the room opened, "Adora I have a surprise for you!" Adam called. I heard the shuffling of feet he wasn't alone. Soon the men pushed the bathroom door open, I was still on the floor, my hands now bleeding as well. Somebody picked me up, and pulled me though the doorway.

"Shit! Look at that! I mean she's pregnant too well we think," Bow said. He began to dust the glass from me, I didn't feel it I just kept thinking it over and over and over. Their screams as I strangled them or cut their throats. I fell to my knees and vomited onto the floor.

Bow was hugging me tightly, Adam had no idea what to do, "What's wrong?" Bow asked.

"Sir," A guard stormed into the room, "The rest of Skeletors team has been murdered," I started to cry harder.

"It's OK, remember all the bad stuff the horde did?" Bow prompted. "They did the exact same things, you saved a lot of people," Bow continued to hold me while I mourned all the people I had killed.

"She-Ra- made- me- do- it," I managed to spit out after several minutes. I was clutching my soiled hands to my heart.

"You've save so many people as She-Ra, please overlook a few criminals," Bow said still squeezing. Then "She made you? Listen I've never know She-Ra to be viscous or unjust, she must have know how much suffering they were causing. Maybe she just needed to do that so she could... make sure the world was safe,"

I stopped crying, "Maybe," I started to struggle against him and got to my feet. My parents were now at the door, "I'd like you to meet Bow, my husband,"


	17. Chapter 17

"Your what?" My mother was now cupping my face and peering into my eyes.

"My husband," I repeated feeling proud of the fact. I stepped away from my mother and took Bow's hand. In typical Bow fashion he pulled me in close and kissed me using a lot more tongue then was necessary. I pushed away only to have him pull me back, I leaned against his hip, I could feel the heat on my face.

My mother took my free hand, she smiled at us, "Your husband then,"

"Adam. You knew this?" Our father barked.

"Yes, I can assure you, that he is-" Adam tried cowardly.

"He's a nice young man?" Our father said slapping Adam on the shoulder.

"Yes," Adam said rubbing his shoulder.

"Good, lets go tell the kingdom," Randolph said before leaving the room.

"I'm so proud of you," My mother hugged me again, and kissed my cheek. She then did the same to Bow, "I'm looking forward to getting to know my son-in-law,"

"Mom there's more," I said as she was leaving. "I'm pregnant," I rolled up my shirt a little to show off my new still very tiny bump.

In just minutes I had a strange machine on my stomach, and was looking at an image of my- make that our baby daughter. Bow was holding my hand and pointing out her little hands.

"I can't believe this," I said for the tenth time, I had always doubted the fact that I could be pregnant but now that I could see my baby though this magic box I had no doubts and was looking forward to being a mom. Meanwhile Bow seemed to be shocked into silence.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Can I come in?" My mother called.

"Yes," I called back, still watching my child.

"Oh Adora, your going to be a great mother," She gushed looking at me. A nurse had followed her in and began to unhook the machine but I was a little sad to see her image disappear, but I looked down at my belly and smiled, she was still with me after all.

The nurse handed me a piece of stiff card, I was very confused, "Is it a painting?" It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"It's a photograph," My mother explained, "It's like capturing a piece of time, like a painting but with a machine instead,"

"This machine must be massive," I gushed still examining the card. The machine probably took up and entire room of the castle.

"They're actually only this big," She showed me with her hands it was about the size of a slice of bread.

"What do we do about living arrangements?" Bow asked starting to get serious again.

"Well you could live here," My mother said slowly.

"We don't really have a place in Etheria, we could get one but it's mostly war torn, and here would be easier," Bow said he was already steps ahead of me.

"But we can't leave Etheria unprotected!" I cried, both my mother and Bow shot me dirty looks I guessed I wouldn't be protecting anyone for a long time.

"I actually have a proposition for you. Duncan at my request has finished his transporter, you could go to Earth, and learn about the other half of your culture," my mom said.

"What why did he only finish it now?" I asked.

"Because I only asked him to now. I was happy here and had little desire to go back especially with my daughter missing,"

"So what's so great about Earth?" Bow asked.

"It's different," My mom said slowly.

"How so?" Bow asked he sounded so protective it was cute.

"It just it. I'd like you both to go there and spend sometime getting to know Earth customs,"

"I'd love to go," I said sitting up and getting ready to leave that minute.

"Whoa Adora, you're not leaving right now, maybe not even until after you've had the baby," My mother tried to push me back down.

I held back my protests as I saw their reasoning, but I still really wanted to go to learn about my other half, the Earth half maybe I could belong there.

We had a private supper, the royal family, Duncan, Teela, Orko and Cringer well at least as private as it could get for the royal family. Teela was occasionally shooting Adam dirty looks, Cringer was nosily eating his food off a gold plate. Orko was attempting a magic trick trying to turn his vegetables into dessert.

"I think your magic is as reliable as Madame Razz's," Bow joked watching the vegetables change colour. I chuckled Madame Razz's magic had always been a great threat to the horde as you never knew what would happen.

"So Adam, have you told the girl yet?" King Randolph asked.

Adam instantly choked he went into a huge coughing fit and had to drink half his water before he could even speak. I don't think he realized how hard this would be for Adam considering who his target of affection was.

"I did tell her," I then realized that as far as I knew he hadn't actually told Teela that he liked her, so he simply looked at her.

"WAIT! You meant ME!" Teela hopped up from the table she looked disgusted then confused, "WAIT! That's what you had to tell me!" She slammed her hands down on the table as it dawned on her. Now she just looked horrified an expression I'm sure that didn't cross her face often. She threw her napkin down and rushed from the room.

"That was interesting," Mom said.

"Indeed, I'll go talk to her," Duncan said standing up.

"Did you know?" My mother asked me as soon as Duncan left.

"Just recently," I said wiping my face with a napkin. I suddenly wasn't hungry I was so worried for Adam, what if he gave her his heart and she threw it back?

"Poor Adam, she's always going on about He-Man," My father said still eating.

"I know, what if she doesn't love him back?" I blurted I sat back down realizing I was half out of my seat.

"It's not like He-Man is a real contender, we can never find him," My mother said.

"Lord knows we've tried. I've had every member of the guard look for him at some point. I want to make him head of the guards," My father chimed in.

"I-" Bow ran his hand over my leg settling on my stomach. He gave a tiny shake of his head. I clammed right up, he was right we had to protect Adam's double identity.

"I hope it turns out alright," I murmured looking at my plate.

There came a tiny knock at the door, a curvy woman entered and approached the main table.

"Adora this will be your lady in waiting, Miranda," My father said.

"My lady," She said now standing behind my chair, "You should be in bed, that little life takes a lot of energy to create,"

I sighed and followed her out, soon she was tucking me into bed after I spent ten minutes fighting that I didn't need her to undress me. As worried as I was for Adam I think I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

AN: I appreciate thoughts favourites etc as always, after this story I may work on another one with She-Ra where she goes to Earth.


	18. Chapter 18

My body felt like lead even after I woke up I rolled my head over to Bow's side of the bed and breathed deeply longing for his familiar scent, when it didn't reach my nose I knew he wasn't there. I slowly opened my eyes the light told me it was very late into the day. I sat up to have my lady in waiting give me a heart attack. She had been sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, "How long have you been there?"

"Only a couple of hours," She replied like it was nothing. "And before that I cleaned your room and set out an outfit for today and washed your old clothes,"

By Etheria I'd been asleep a long time. Soon I'd been dunked into another bath and dressed in clothing far from anything I had ever worn. "Ummm I'd like a moment to collect myself," I said feeling awkward about ordering someone else around, sure I could lead but ordering was something else all together.

As soon as she left I ditched the black high heeled shoes and long white sundress. I would have gone back to my old clothes but they were wet and now snug with the baby. I did however put on my old boots and a pair of light pants and a slightly baggy shirt with buttons up the front. The new clothes felt strange on my skin even more than the dress all the fabrics I was used to itched and scratched. I gave the sword turned necklace a gentle tug for luck before heading out.

I found my family in a large chamber called the family room, I sighed I would never get used to all these rooms. It seemed to be Q&A time for Bow as my parents asked him questions about where he grew up where we met.

"Well I'm pretty sure the first time she tried to zap my head," Bow laughed, "I mean that was still while she was under the Horde spell but after that I still think she tried to take my head off,"

I chuckled which gave away my presence, Bow had mad so many comments over the years it's lucky I really didn't do something drastic.

The door crashed open, Teela came flying in her hand looked to be on fire, "Dad make it STOP!" She cried dashing about the room in a mad panic. She plopped her hand into a vase filled with water and the fire still kept burning.

Duncan just chuckled as the fire didn't appear to be burning her.

"Just distract your self that's what I do Teela," Orko said.

Adam laid his hand down on Teela's arm the fire instantly went out and she started muttering something about Adam she disappeared as quickly as she came.

"You know Adam I think she likes you," Orko said. Both Duncan and Adam exchanged looks and followed after Teela.

I sat down on the couch next to Bow, "Never a dull moment," I joked trying to break the silence.

"Adora," My mother said softly, she reached over and patted my leg. I knew she was about to tell me something I wouldn't like. "We all think it's best if you stay here until you have the baby and even a few months after then you can decide where you'd like to live,"

"Though we'd like to remind you that you have duties here as a princess," My father said.

I sighed and hung my head they were right but it felt horrible turning my back on Etheria. "But but..." I knew I couldn't win this argument so I simply gave up.

"I'M A WHAT!?" Teela screamed from another room.

I heard Duncan speak softly to her but the words were indistinguishable.

"Do you think we should find out what's wrong?" My mom asked.

"No!" I blurted, "It's a private matter," I added not wanting to sound rude.

"Was her hand on fire earlier?" My dad asked. I realized they'd been too concerned with me to wonder about Teela.

"Umm I was just showing her a magic trick, I guess it backfired," Orko lied. Both my parents laughed Orko was famous for screwing up spells.

"I'm not marrying you!" Teela said.

I rolled my eyes stood up and left to find Teela. She was ten feet down the hallway on the right talking to Duncan and Adam. I grabbed her arm and lead her into another room we sat down in front of an empty fireplace. "Please give him a chance," I begged. She said nothing. "Please unless your seeing someone. Are you seeing someone?" I looked into her eyes.

"No," She admitted.

"Well then what's wrong with giving it a chance? All those qualities you love about He-Man, they're in Adam. He just has to hide that part of himself to keep everyone safe. Besides he's a great guy-"

"I know," She interrupted. "He is great. It's just in Eternia when the crown prince picks you as his love interest you have to marry him."

"Adam would never do that,"

"I know. I suppose there's no harm in trying but I'm strong I don't need a man,"

"No. You don't but it might be nice to have one,"

Teela and Adam started dating the next day and somehow a little over a year later I sat in the front row of their wedding bouncing my baby girl, Bow and I had decided to name her after the very thing we'd fought for so long, Anaya: freedom.

One week later:

Adora sat on a hill in Etheria near the portal between the two worlds. She was enjoying the wind blowing through her hair, all had been peaceful in Etheria since the final battle with the Horde. She hugged her little Anaya close to her chest.

"So where are you going to live?" Adam asked.

"I don't know brother. I don't know," She replied softly looking towards the horizon ready to face what ever came next.

The End

Look forward to my new fan fiction featuring She-Ra, Bow, Wonder Woman and Super Man. Adora and Bow travel to Earth to learn about the other half of her culture when they get caught in the middle of a battle in New York city. Adora must once again become She-Ra but it won't be easy with these three superheros working together:

We touched down safety, just as something heavy dropped to the ground behind us, we both turned, it was the woman.

"Why did you do that!" She yelled striking out and slapping my check, it barely hurt, though I don't think she meant it to. "It was my chance against Circe!"

"Who's Circe?" Bow asked.

"My greatest enemy!" Her voice was horse.

"So we should apologize for helping you?" I said skeptically.

She made an annoyed sound, "Superman was coming to help!"

"Super... Man?!" I had no idea who this person was.

An: Thank you it's been a blast.


End file.
